Belonging
by MangaMamma
Summary: InuyashaYYH crossover. Sesshy captures a thief and keeps him as a pet. But will this silvery thief capture him back? This is my take on why Sesshy became so cold and how Kurama got his name.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to a blessed thing except my husband, daughter, house and car.

Hello there! This is another crossover featuring two of my favorite characters from Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu-yasha. Oddly enough, the story contained within is not very AU, although I did whip up a big brother for Yoko.

**Notes:** I use "youkai" and "demon" interchangeably. Same for "ki" and "spirit energy".

Namaki - means live tree; green wood

**Belonging**

**Chapter 1**

**A Deal Is Struck**

"I'll do it."

Koenma couldn't keep his shock from showing. "You will!"

"Yes. On one condition."

"Name it."

"I want you to sign an agreement stating that upon my death, whenever and however it may be, you will give Yoko the choice of living out his remaining days in the Makai, or back in the feudal era of Japan, in his former body of course."

Koenma frowned at the calm and unreadable redhead before him. This was why he picked Kurama for the mission in the first place. His unflappable calm and his sharp, calculating mind. With the exception of maybe Hiei, the rest of Kurama's team, Yusuke and Kuwabara, would be a liability on this job. It required stealth and cunning, both of which the young man had. Not to mention he had the famous kitsune thief at his disposal. _Does he think he's going to die on this mission? What loyalties could he possibly owe to Yoko to make such a request? Damn it! I need him to do this mission!_

"May I ask why you're making such a request?"

"Yoko's original intent was to use a ningen body to replenish his ki and then discard it when he was able to function on his own. We have reached an accord that he will not continue with his original plan if he is allowed his freedom once I am dead. That way I can live my life, and he can be much more powerful when it's time for him to continue his life."

"Nice rental agreement you've got there, Kurama."

The barest of smiles appeared on the young man's face and Koenma could have sworn he saw a glint of gold in those green eyes.

"But why give him the choice?"

The glinting eyes suddenly darkened and looked sad. "He told me a story once and I want to give him the opportunity of giving that story an ending."

"I see."

"I will spell out all the details in the contract. So, do we have a deal, Koenma?"

"Fine. I'll have George draw up the necessary paperwork."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another Time, Another Place**

He raced through the empty halls, silver hair flowing behind him, his focus trained on the quickly approaching wooden door at the end of the hallway. _So close. It's almost mine_.

He'd been sent on this mission with his older brother Yuudai who had been his mentor in all things thieving since he was old enough to walk. So far he'd only been allowed to do petty thievery jobs, his brother being more than a little over protective. But finally he'd convinced his brother to let him join in on a more involved mission. And this was it. He was going to show his brother how well he'd learned all those lessons and how valuable a thief he could be.

"You can taste it, can't you?"

The deep voice pulled him from his thoughts and he aimed a sly smile at the stoic face racing along next to him. He knew better than to take the calm face for the seriousness it presented. His brother's green eyes glinted with excitement and Yoko knew both their hearts pounded faster and faster the closer they got to their goal.

"Look out!"

Yoko felt a strong hand at the nape of his neck and suddenly he was yanked backwards as the floor erupted just in front of him. He was slammed back against the wall and as he regained his senses his brother quickly and silently handled the guards. Yoko watched in awe as the strong and yet lithe body danced through the air, commanding a razor-sharp whip to slice his opponents to shreds.

"You'll have to show me how to do that someday, brother."

A deep chuckle sounded in the hallway and Yuudai gestured for him to follow. Yoko walked through the wooden door and into the small room which would yield their prize.

He looked around at the none-too-spectacular room and frowned. He didn't expect their host to have the secret room labeled clearly for them or anything, but this room was especially well disguised.

"Well?"

He raised his hand to quiet any further questions and turned in a small circle, taking in every minute detail of every object within the room. Slowly he walked towards a wall that was mostly taken up with bookcases. His golden eyes scanned the various titles and he reached out, pulling on a well worn volume of green leather. When nothing happened he heard his brother's scoff.

"Is this a little too hard, kit? Need some help?"

Yoko rolled his eyes at his brother's teasing voice. "Did I say I was done?"

"Hurry up. There will be more guards on the way."

Yoko went through the entire bookcase, tipping out every green volume he found, and yet still nothing happened.

"K'so!"

"Shut up! Let me think!"

Yoko backed up from the bookcase and let his eyes roam around the room once again. _I thought for sure that was it. The scripture said to "fell all the namaki". Namaki means green wood. And these books are definitely linked to a trigger mechanism. I can smell it. So why didn't---_

His golden eyes narrowed as he spied the answer to his dilemma. He walked over to a side table and picked up a discarded green book. It was light considering its size and he opened it to find a jewel inside. He picked it up and turned it over in the light. It was dark blue, almost to the point of being black. It was a rectangle for the most part, with one end coming to a point like a triangle. He picked it up and examined it, mesmerized.

"Is that it? Why isn't anything happening?"

Yoko looked up at his brother, a vulpine smile his only answer.

"What is that?"

Before Yoko could answer his brother the closed door splintered apart. He covered his face and when he looked up through the settling smoke he saw several guards beginning to crowd the room. He glanced at his brother and saw the youko backing up towards the far wall. He understood immediately. He had no intentions of fighting the guards or risking a confrontation with the powerful master of the castle. They would make their escape through the window. _Damn it! We're so close! But at least now I have the key_.

Yoko palmed the gem and maneuvered himself next to his brother, ready to throw himself out the window when a very powerful presence suddenly appeared from behind. Both whirled to see the master of the castle looming in the very window they'd planned to use for their escape.

"You will pay for your foolishness, thieves."

Neither brother had time to react. Yoko raised his hands and braced himself against the bright blue light heading straight for him. The next thing he saw was a vortex of spinning colors which he fought not to get sucked into, but to no avail. As he went spiraling out of control, he called for his brother, but he would never see him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yoko came to an abrupt and painful stop. His body fell from the vortex, or rather was thrown from it, landing him in the middle of a field of tall grass. He lay there, panting, trying to get his bearings and regain control of his shaking body. As he propped himself up on unsteady arms, he blinked his vision clear of the many stars dancing before his eyes.

"Yuudai? Yuudai!"

He received no answer from his brother or anyone else. He stretched his senses out, looking for any traces of his brother or the guards, but the only thing he seemed to notice was how…..different everything felt. All the vegetation felt unfamiliar and he didn't sense any demonic energy within miles. As he stood up and took a more thorough look at his surroundings, his eyes went wide in wonder. The very sky was changed! It was blue with fluffy white clouds. He took a deep, steadying breath. The air smelled sweeter and seemed thinner somehow.

"Where in the Makai am I?"

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to a blessed thing except my husband, daughter, house and car.

**Notes:**

Nanashi – means no name

Riu – means trouble, evil influence

**Belonging**

**Chapter 2**

It took Yoko days of traveling before he was able to determine where approximately he was. After encountering nothing but weak creatures who ran in terror of him, he finally came across a neko youkai who was willing to speak with him and answer his questions.

"They're called humans. Haven't you ever seen them before? The world is littered with them."

"N-no. They don't exist….in my territory."

"You're lucky. For the most part they're weak and will avoid you. They make decent enough food if you're really hungry but I'd stick with game if you can. Much more flavorful."

Yoko watched the neko rip another piece of meat from his recent kill and take a big, bloody bite.

"So demons are in the minority here."

"There's more of us than you think. Most just choose to stay hidden because of the holy folk who have the power to kill demons with their magic."

Yoko scoffed as he considered the possibility of any of the weaklings he encountered capable of destroying a demon.

"Any demon who allows himself to be killed by one of those weak creatures deserves his death. Pathetic."

"Don't discount them….um, hey. I just realized. I don't know your name."

Yoko stared at the neko, reluctant to give his name. A thief couldn't enjoy anonymity if he gave his name out to everyone he met. But he didn't want to insult the demon who was giving him very valuable information either.

"My apologies. My name…..is Kurama."

Yoko inclined his head in a show of respect and this seemed to satisfy the neko who returned his attention to his meal.

The two spoke for several more hours and Yoko gained a lot of information about the world in which he now found himself. From what the neko had told him, Yoko surmised he had somehow managed to get transported from the Makai to the Ningenkai. He could only speculate that it was the result of a high level spell by the master of the castle. He'd been told about the world of the humans but never had any intentions or desire to visit. Now he was stuck here until he found a way back or his brother came and found him.

In the meantime he'd procured a den and within months he'd established a small territory which he guarded fiercely. Once he was settled and familiarized himself with his new surroundings, he resumed his life of thievery. _There's no sense in letting my skills diminish. Once Yuudai finds me he'll no doubt expect me to pick right up where I left off_.

Yoko looked around his comfortable yet lonely den, a sad light to his eyes. _Hurry, Yuudai. I miss you and the clan so much._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, welcome, silver spirit."

Kurama's lips curved slightly at the moniker. In the two years he'd lived in this world, his reputation as a thief had been solidified. When they spoke of his exploits, he was known only as the "silver spirit". The thief that could only be caught by the moonlight, and seen only as a silver streak as he made his escape under the cover of darkness. His reputation had spread well beyond his territory and he was now looking to explore new regions.

"Greetings, Nanashi."

"Come for your spell?" A vulpine smile was her only answer from the kitsune. The old woman cackled and slowly rose from her chair, her cane wobbling as she used it to support her aged and frail frame. "Of course you are. Why else would you visit an old woman?"

"You will not be seeing me for awhile. I am going on a journey."

"I'm assuming this journey is not one that will lead you home."

Any fondness Kurama felt for the old sorceress quickly vanished at her teasing. He told her the circumstances of his arrival in her world years ago and oddly enough she had believed him. He placed a certain amount of trust in her, using her specialized skills to assist him in his more difficult schemes where a partner would have been in order.

He'd thought about starting up his own thieves' guild, but some part of him felt like he would be betraying his brother and fellow clan.

"The source of four will return you to your world, kitsune."

"What nonsense are you spouting, witch?" Sharp golden eyes watched every move of the old hag as she hobbled around her dwelling, creating the spell he desired.

"Four gems, sent to our world by the gods, are rumored to have the ability to travel across time. If you truly are from another world as you say, they may be your only salvation."

"And where are these gems?"

He picked up a small statue and pretended to admire it while keeping his voice casual, as if he were humoring the old woman. But all the while his mind was racing with the possibility of returning home, to his own world and his family. _Yuudai_.

"Three have names attached to them and one is missing. The Lord of the Western Plains, The Lord of the Southern Region and a temple located on Mount Hakurei. They all have their names linked to the gems. The fourth has never been connected with any owner and it is believed to still be in the possession of the gods, waiting until they find someone worthy to bestow it upon."

"What do these gems look like?"

"The deepest blue you can imagine, cut into rectangles with one end being sharp, triangular. They must be fit together to perform the spell."

Kurama felt the realization pierce his mind and he stood there, eyes wide, staring into nothing. He heard the old sorceress' cackle and it brought him out of his shock.

"Can you perform the spell? The one to send me home?"

"No. But I know of one who can."

"Alert this someone that his services will be needed."

Kurama turned and started for the door, the old sorceress calling after him.

"What about your spell?"

"Forget it. I have something more pressing at the moment. I'll be back soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama sat there, staring down at the object in his hand. A gem, of the deepest blue, rectangular in shape except for one end which was pointed and razor sharp, as proven by the bleeding finger he now sucked on. _I've had the key to returning home all along. Now all I have to do is procure the other three_.

"Yuudai, I'm coming home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Procuring the gem from its owner in the south only took one month, and then Kurama set his sights on the owner to the west. The temple on Mt. Hakurei was very remote and he was saving that location for last. Upon his return to his territory from his successful mission in the south he visited the old sorceress, seeking her contacts in the western territory.

"Seek out my sister. She is more powerful than I am. Younger and prettier too."

So he now found himself within a house tucked into the deepest shadows of the forest with an amused sorceress.

"So you are Nanashi's younger sister? The family resemblance is uncanny." Sharp black eyes glinted at him behind long blood red hair. _She lives to cause mischief. Her name alone serves as a warning. _"If it is not too much too ask, Riu, just how much younger are you than your sister?"

"Three minutes."

Indeed, if it weren't for the hair he would think they were the same age. And whatever that age might be, it had to be very high, even for a human using spiritual magic to prolong their life.

"Why have you sought me out, kitsune?"

Her playful demeanor did not falter and Kurama found himself with a gnawing sense of impending disaster the more he studied the sorceress. _If her spell does not work, I will kill her. Nothing will come between me and getting that gem. I already have two and the third is within my grasp._

"I was led to believe you could provide me with a few spells."

"I only help if I find your reason interesting."

Kurama had been trying to scout the fortress of the demon ruler who was in possession of the third gem for the past two weeks. Unfortunately, the demon had some sort of magical barrier in place keeping every demon at bay. The first spell he needed was one that would allow him to pass through the barrier undetected. Breaking the barrier would only bring him to the attention of the demon. _But how much can I really trust this witch? Nanashi is much more trustworthy._

"I need to pass through the barrier that protects the fortress of this region's demon lord."

"Is that so? For what purpose?"

"He has something I want. Now will you do the spell or not?"

The old sorceress cackled and Kurama couldn't suppress the shiver that raced up his spine. He watched as she used spirit energy to glide to a cabinet in the corner, removing several bottles and a parchment. As she mixed the ingredients, preparing his spell, her smile faded, but she kept the amusement in her voice.

"Before I give you this, kitsune, I will give you a friendly warning. The Lord of the Western Plains is not someone to trifle with. He is cold, ruthless and very powerful. If you should encounter him, run. Do not be a fool and try to fight him. Better to be considered a coward and be alive, then be considered brave and dead."

Kurama nodded and secured the spell within his bag after handing payment over to the witch.

"Thank you."

The old woman laughed darkly to herself. "He will have fun with you, pretty one."

_To be continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to a blessed thing except my husband, daughter, house and car.

_**Special hugs and kisses to Skittles! I missed you! Thanks for the bright and shiny words!**_

**Belonging**

**Chapter 3**

Kurama made his way towards the fortress cautiously, hiding his presence in the shadows of the dark night. He was lucky that it was a cloudy night. Otherwise, the moonlight might have caused him some difficulty. The area immediately surrounding the fortress was wide open with no place to hide.

Riu's spell to bypass the barrier had worked perfectly, alleviating some of his doubt about the old witch. _I still don't trust her_.

As Kurama skirted the walls of the fortress looking for an opening, he could hear his brother's angry and disapproving voice in his head. "_You fool! You never break into a place you haven't scouted! Going in blind is dangerous!"_

Kurama rolled his eyes at the voice in his head. _I'll show you, Yuudai. Nothing is safe from the silver spirit. Besides, this is the only way back home to you._

He quickly found a door and easily picked the lock, gaining access to the fortress. He imagined it was a servant's entrance since a short walk down a hallway found him in the kitchen.

"Now, if I were an arrogant demon lord wanting to secure my valuables, where would I store them?"

"Someplace a common thief like you will never discover."

Kurama whirled towards the cold voice to see a tall inu youkai standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He sensed the power of the other and knew him to be the lord of the fortress. He'd spied the demon lord a few times while trying to break through the barrier. And although he wasn't wearing his robes, armor or brandishing a sword right now, he still looked impressive. _Sessho-maru…._

"_If you should encounter him, run…. Better to be considered a coward and be alive, then be considered brave and dead."_

As golden eyes remained locked across the room, Kurama was preparing to flee. _The old witch was right. This is my only way home. I'll try a hundred times if I have to, but I will get that gem_. As muscles sprang to life and Kurama ran back the way he came, a flash of silver bolted past him and he found himself coming to a skidding halt so as not to run into the demon lord who was now blocking his path. _Inari, he's fast!_

Kurama turned to flee into the fortress, determined to find an escape route. He ran back through the kitchen, snagging two knives from a chopping block as he raced into the bowels of the fortress.

Sessho-maru allowed a small smile before he began his pursuit of the thief. _It's been so long since I've had someone to entertain me_. He closed in quickly on the fleeing thief, but held back from stopping him right away, his fun having just started.

Kurama knew there were no other doors to the outside on the floor he was currently on from his walk around the entire fortress, so he headed up, grateful to see stairs. The fortress was just as dark inside as outside and he hoped it would work in his favor, although he was sure the lord knew his fortress well enough he could navigate it blindfolded.

As he raced along the corridor, his nose picked up the scent of fresh air. _A window_! He turned the corner and saw his salvation only a few yards away. Kurama sprinted for the window and just as he was about to take a diving leap out, he was roughly yanked backwards and slammed into the wall as the demon lord grabbed a fistful of hair and flung him to the side.

"Not only are you a thief, but a coward as well?"

Kurama glared at the arrogant demon as he backed away, his mind racing with possible strategies. He pulled one of the knives from his belt that he'd stolen from the kitchen and held it defensively.

"You don't want to do that, thief."

Kurama bristled at the tone but a vulpine smile slowly curved his lips as he reached down and took out the other knife as well.

"You're right. I'm much better with two."

Sessho-maru knew that he was at a disadvantage. He was unarmed and in close quarters, facing an obviously skilled thief whose stance suggested he was very adept with small blades.

"I will give you one chance to surrender yourself to me now before I am forced to show you why I am Lord of the Western Plains."

Kurama scoffed at the statement, knowing he currently held the upper hand. But he also knew that could quickly change with one misstep. He tried to angle his way towards the window but Sessho-maru quickly blocked his way.

"Bad move, thief."

Before Kurama could respond, a flash of silver invaded his vision, followed by a sharp blow to his midsection. Even as he doubled over from the blow, he lashed out with both knives, feeling one of them connect with something. He looked up to see Sessho-maru examining his sleeve, a rip tinged with crimson.

With his route to the window still blocked and Sessho-maru currently distracted, Kurama turned and fled once again, hoping to find another window before he was forced to face the demon lord again. He tried to recall the images of the outside of the fortress from his mind's eye as he raced along. He couldn't afford the precious seconds it would take to open every door he encountered, so he relied on his nose to lead him, sniffing out the scent of fresh air.

Sessho-maru scoffed at his mistake and continued his pursuit, vowing he would not allow the kitsune to touch him again. He quickly caught up and as his clawed hand reached out for the flowing white hair, a blade lashed out again as Kurama turned with a growl. Sessho-maru bared his fangs and sprinted past the fleeing kitsune, forcing Kurama to stop.

But he'd miscalculated. Instead of trying to avoid contact with Sessho-maru, Kurama used his momentum to attack. He slashed at the demon lord who nimbly avoided his strikes, much to Kurama's frustration.

Sessho-maru was done playing for the night. As he stepped to the side, avoiding the silver blade, he came up behind Kurama, latching his arm around his waist and pulling him up and sending him down to the floor. Hard. He stood over the kitsune who was gasping for air.

Kurama knew he had to get up, but his back screamed in pain. He managed to return to his feet with only one blade remaining in his hand, the other's whereabouts currently unknown.

"Looking for this?"

Sessho-maru held the blade out, taunting Kurama to try and retrieve it from him. _Damn all the gods, I have to get out of here and fast!_ But something within Kurama, his pride perhaps, wanted to stay and fight. He wanted to show this arrogant demon that he was more than a thief and worthy of his respect. He saw the condescension in the golden eyes as that silky voice mocked him.

But before Kurama could make a decision, he was distracted by a loud, whiny voice approaching from behind. He jumped to the side, his back against the wall leaving the demon lord on one side and the intruder on the other.

"My Lord, there's an intruder! Someone managed to make it through the barrier! My Lord!"

As Kurama hazarded a quick glance towards the figure emerging from the shadows, Sessho-maru struck. He had no intention of killing the kitsune, but as Kurama raised his blade, Sessho-maru didn't hesitate to strike.

Wide golden eyes stared forward as Kurama's body slowly slumped to the ground, an arm wrapped around his midsection. He could feel his clothing getting wet and he looked down to see a spreading stain of blood. As he looked up, he saw Sessho-maru remove his own knife from his shoulder and toss it aside as if it were nothing more than a thorn in his paw.

Sessho-maru looked down at the kitsune, who still had a look of defiance, even as he lost consciousness.

"Sleep well, thief. We'll speak again later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama awoke to find himself chained to a wall in a small, windowless room which was bare except for its occupant. His first attempt at movement sent a blinding jolt of white hot pain up and down his spine. He let his body go limp again, grateful that he was chained in such a way that he could at least sit back on his heels.

His wrists were cuffed and his arms were anchored above his head. His ankles were also cuffed and chained to the wall leaving no room for movement. He was stuck on his knees.

When he dared to look at his body, he found that his wound had been dressed and he was in clean clothes. _That's unexpected_.

He let his eyes wander around the monotonous grey room, looking for any weaknesses in the construction which could lead to his escape. He didn't see anything so he called forth his ki to enhance his senses and continue searching. _What the---_

"Bastard."

Kurama growled as he rattled the chains above his head. _He's using a ward to suppress my ki_. _Which means these injuries are going to take longer to heal_. He sighed and let his head hang, grimacing as his back protested the movement. _I'm not beat yet. I will find a way out of here **with** that gem_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru hadn't seen the thief since his guards carried his body off. He gave very specific instructions that he was to be treated, but not healed and then he was to be locked up and left alone until he was ready to deal with him.

So Sessho-maru had let the thief sit and stew for a day before making his way to the tiny room, his thoughts preoccupied with the fun he would have with the kitsune. _He's strong and spirited for his breed_. He opened the door to the thief's cell and he was delighted to see the kitsune's head jerk up, his golden eyes sparking with hatred. _You'll be defiant to the end, won't you, thief?_

He paid no outward notice to the seething kitsune kneeling before him. Instead he approached until he was within a few feet, openly appraising his captive, confident that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Who are you?"

As expected his inquiry was met with a cold stare. He could see this kitsune was no ordinary thief. The determined glare of the thief told him he would not get an answer to his question, or any others he asked. He could torture him and rip the information from his tattered and bloody body, but Sessho-maru had no taste for such tactics. Such means were for the unrefined and desperate. And Sessho-maru was neither.

He approached the kitsune and reached out placing his hand on the cold metal cuff around the kitsune's wrist. He kept his eyes on the tense creature, their golden eyes locked together. He went to withdraw his hand, letting it fall to his side. But in the process his fingertips brushed the warm flesh of his captive and both parties shivered at the small touch. He made no outward sign of being affected. He was certain the kitsune did not sense his reaction so he made his exit, leaving his newly acquired prisoner while he decided what to do with him.

_To be continued…?_

_**I haven't gotten the best feedback for this story so if things don't pick up, I'm just going to pull it. I had a hard time trying to figure out where to post it: YH or Inu-yasha? Anyway, I like the story and it's 80 complete so no matter what, I'll be finishing it for my own enjoyment.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to a blessed thing except my husband, daughter, house and car.

Ok guys, I'll keep posting. I went back and looked at my other crossovers and realized they actually didn't fair too much better in the review department, so what the heck? Here's the latest. Enjoy!

**Belonging**

**Chapter 4**

As near as he could tell, he had been in the dimly lit cell for two days. He had been visited three times since his captor left him. All three times it was a small toad youkai. He didn't seem powerful, but Kurama was so weak from his battle and the wards that had been placed to keep him from using his ki he was in no position to use the toad's weakness to his advantage. But that didn't stop his mind from working out several escape options. He was not without his skills.

The first visit by the toad was truly shocking and Kurama wasn't sure if his master ordered it out of compassion, arrogance, stupidity or clever ploy. Whatever the reason, Kurama had been released from his chains so his bandages could be replaced, which was done all during a constant diatribe of mumbled cursing by the toad. Then he was put back in the bonds and left to ponder.

The second and third visits produced fresh water and a meager serving of bread. _He had my wounds tended, but only gives me enough to barely starve?_ A knowing smile broke out over the normally unreadable features. _He's keeping me weak_. _He knows that suppressing my ki won't be enough to keep me here. He's smart_.

The locks shifting brought Kurama out of his thoughts. But he didn't turn to face the door; the toad was of little interest to him right now. He kept his head lowered while his ears perked up for telltale noises. The heavy door creaked open and came to rest against the wall with a muted thud. Silence reigned for several moments and Kurama wondered why his visitor was not walking into the prison. Suddenly a silky voice sounded and his head shot up to find his captor standing only a few feet away. _How did he do that? I heard no footsteps_.

"Are you ready to talk now, thief?" Golden eyes narrowed, giving Sessho-maru his answer. "I see. Well this does present me with quite a dilemma." He took another step forward and Kurama could have sworn he seemed hesitant to approach him.

_But why? I pose no threat to him right now_.

"I want to know who you are and what madness prompted you to attempt to steal from me. If you are unwilling to talk, then I may have no other alternative but to turn to other, more painful means."

_That's it? That's the extent of his interrogation? Asking twice and leaving me alone for two days?_ Even without his ki, Kurama knew the demon before him was very dangerous. Just how dangerous was becoming crystal clear the more he spoke. _I have no choice. Not if I want to survive._

"If I am to speak to you, I would like to know to whom I am speaking."

Sessho-maru couldn't stop the mild shock from showing at the kitsune's words.

"Do you mean to say that you do not know whose fortress you infiltrated? What kind of stupid thief are you?"

Kurama smiled. "Hmph. I know of the master of this fortress by reputation and exaggerated description only. How am I to know for sure you are truly the master and not one of his lackeys?"

Kurama knew exactly who he was speaking to, but he wanted to draw the youkai into a conversation. One of his greatest skills was getting people to reveal things they didn't want to by having a conversation about seemingly innocuous subjects.

"I do not believe you, thief. You and I are both too smart for these petty mind games. Now either start answering my questions…." Sessho-maru pulled a dagger from his sleeve and sliced Kurama's cheek, all without the kitsune seeing anything other than a flash of silver. "…..or I will carve my questions into your flesh for you to contemplate."

Kurama shuddered under the cold gleam of the demon lord._ Inari…..give me strength. _

"Kurama."

"I knew you were smart, thief."

"Now that you know my name, I would appreciate it if you would use it."

"I will use it when you have earned it. Now tell me why you tried to steal from me."

Kurama glared at Sessho-maru, his jaw clenched. He didn't know why this youkai affected him so easily and it just served to enrage him further. He had been trained to be cold, calculating, and unflappable even in the direst of circumstances. Bust something about this silver-haired demon unsettled him. He took a few moments to collect himself before he spoke, and when he did, he was Yoko, the silver spirit, once more. Arrogant, cold, unflinching.

"I was bored."

Sessho-maru fought the chuckle that was threatening to escape. _No one has amused me this much since father got stinking drunk and danced around the fortress naked. I will have to keep him around for awhile. Perhaps then **I** won't be so bored_.

Kurama watched in confusion as Sessho-maru smirked and then turned and left the prison, shutting the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru sat by the fireplace, a forgotten book in his lap, staring into the dancing flames. They reminded him of Kurama's glare. One corner of Sessho-maru's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. He'd been alone since the death of his father, over five years ago. Bitter about his father's last actions, he cut off most ties with his father's allies, establishing new alliances of his own choosing. He was Lord of the Western Plains now. This was his territory and he would guard it fiercely.

So Sessho-maru lived a rather solitary life and for the most part, it satisfied him. But the arrival of the kitsune thief had changed all that. He was drawn to the vibrancy of the silvery haired creature. He felt something within him stir when he looked into the golden eyes that seemed to wish his death.

"Kurama…."

A sudden chill raced along Sessho-maru's spine and he threw another log on the fire. He would not be sleeping anytime soon. Ever since his fortress had been invaded he had been sleeping little. The fact that his security had been breeched was enough to keep him awake at night. But in truth, his thoughts were usually occupied by the silver-haired thief himself.

In the short amount of time they'd spent together, Sessho-maru easily discerned the kitsune's skill and intelligence. Their brief confrontation hadn't given him much of an impression of the thief's power, however. He sensed even the thief understood he was no match for him.

He still hadn't been able to get the stubborn thief to tell him anything about himself. Sessho-maru smirked as he turned his attention to the fire. _He's proving to be very entertaining_.

"I want to know everything about you, Kurama. And whether you like it or not, you will tell me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Riu. I am in need of your assistance again."

Black eyes smiled behind long red hair. He heard a knowing laugh and for a split second, he had the notion that the old hag knew exactly why he had arrived. But as quickly as the thought had entered his mind, he banished it, thinking it sheer paranoia on his part due to the recent invasion of his fortress.

"You know I could never deny you anything, my Lord."

She proceeded to her shelves in a fluid motion that had Sessho-maru wondering more than once if she was even touching the ground. She took down two books, and then turned to face the inu lord.

"I am in need of a ward that will suppress the ki of a captive as well as keep him within my domain. Can you create such an item?"

The witch laughed wholeheartedly now as she turned back to her bookcases and searched its many volumes.

"So you have a pet you wish to tame, eh? Must be very special for you to go to such lengths."

Sessho-maru ignored the witch and waited where he stood, watching with keen golden eyes.

"Yes, I can make you a leash for your pet. But I cannot limit it to your domain. What I can do is use you as a sort of homing beacon."

"Explain."

"He will be restricted to within a certain distance of _you_."

"Perfect." Sessho-maru looked away as he suppressed a wicked smile. "How much?"

"The usual, plus…….I want two black pearls."

Sessho-maru turned to face the sorceress once again, his eyes narrowed at the grinning woman. He did not know why she needed the pearls but he was sure it was for no good. But that did not concern him. What concerned him was getting the ward.

"Agreed. How much time do you need?"

"Two days."

"I will return in two days. Here. Use this."

Sessho-maru turned to leave after tossing a small brown pouch to the smiling witch.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to a blessed thing except my husband, daughter, house and car. And cat. Can't forget my big psycho kitty Baxter.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 5**

Kurama refused to look up or acknowledge his visitor. He was angry with himself for looking forward to seeing Sessho-maru. Yes, he enjoyed the challenge the inu youkai provided. It had been too long since somebody had actually intrigued him. Sessho-maru was intelligent, cold, beautiful, and cunning. But his appreciation was interfering with his escape. He needed to concentrate and figure a way out of this place.

"I have a surprise for you."

Kurama did not flinch. He knew not to expect to hear Sessho-maru move and so he wasn't surprised when he felt cool, smooth fingers glide around his neck. _A necklace? Why is he putting a necklace on me?_

"I thought you might want to leave this prison."

Kurama's head shot up and he looked up at the pleased face of Sessho-maru. Not that the guarded youkai was smiling, but Kurama could see the glint of delight in the golden eyes.

"Leave? You're setting me free?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. This necklace is a ward that will suppress your ki and keep you by my side."

He glared at Sessho-maru even as he felt his cheeks flush. _That bastard! What game is he playing now?_

Sessho-maru kept the smile from showing as he watched the conflict within the golden eyes looking up at him.

"So what do you say, thief? Would you like to leave this prison on the grounds that you will remain by my side?"

"What will happen if I leave your side?"

"The necklace will detach your head from your body." Sessho-maru saw the kitsune's eyes go wide and he couldn't stop the small chuckle from escaping.

"Staying at your side at all times seems a bit extreme and will put you at a disadvantage. Why would you do such an insane thing?"

Sessho-maru turned and walked towards the doorway and he heard Kurama's sharp intake of breath. He turned back around to face the tense kitsune with the barest of smiles.

"As you can see, I do not need you literally by my side. You will be granted a radius of one hundred yards. If you start to wander too far away from me, you will feel the necklace get warm as a warning. The further away you go, the hotter it will get until it melts completely through your flesh and bones."

"Why? What could you possibly gain by doing this?"

"Agree to the necklace and maybe you'll find out."

Kurama growled and hung his head in defeat. _I have no choice. If I am to escape, I need every advantage I can get_.

"Fine. I assent to the necklace."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaken nervously approached the kitsune, the key trembling within his hand. _Oh, why did my lord ask me to do this! It's his stupid prisoner!_ He was now within two feet of the chained prisoner but couldn't seem to go any closer.

"I will not harm you, toad. There is no advantage to killing you."

Jaken jumped and scurried back several paces and Kurama just sighed. It took Jaken another ten minutes before he approached Kurama again and finally unchained him. Kurama slowly stood up and cringed as his aching muscles, used to the cramped, kneeling position, came alive again with use.

"Ah!"

Jaken managed to evade the kitsune as he fell to the ground. Kurama swore and clenched his fists, hating the humiliating position of not being able to walk on his own. The only saving grace was that Sessho-maru was not here to witness it.

"Guard! Help this prisoner up and to the bath! My Lord is awaiting him in the dining hall!"

Kurama had no choice but to allow the large ogre-type guard to carry him through the hallways to the hot spring located within the fortress. He refused to let anyone wash him so Jaken and the guard stood by in case he needed help. Once he was clean, he was led to a bedroom where, to his surprise, there was a pale blue kimono laid out for him. As he dressed, he realized that although the design was simple, it was made of fine silk.

"Stop preening and hurry up! Lord Sessho-maru is waiting!"

Kurama ignored the apoplectic toad and finished dressing, then went over to a dresser with a large mirror and proceeded to brush his long hair and tail. He frowned at the thought of attending dinner with damp hair but he was not being given any other alternative.

He put the brush down and finally braved a look at his reflection in the mirror. His features were sharp from weight loss, his hair had lost its shine and his skin was dull from lack of sun. The only beautiful thing about the reflection was the necklace. Sessho-maru had chosen a deceptively delicate gold chain with a blue crescent moon pendant made of some precious stone Kurama was not familiar with. He reached up and his fingertips ran over the blue moon that rested on his collarbone.

_Why did he choose such a beautiful necklace? Why not just put a leash on me like the pet I seem to be? Does he consider it a gift? Or is this his way of mocking me?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Sessho-maru sat down at the dining room table he heard yelling, growling and a loud thud followed by Jaken's high pitched exclamations. He looked up to see Jaken quickly running down the stairs, sweating and fretting and cursing under his breath about stubborn, prideful kitsunes. He was eventually followed by Kurama who was slowly making his way down the stairs followed by a very angry looking guard.

He noticed Kurama refused to meet his eyes and he was struggling to stay upright as he made his way down the stairs and to the table. _But I'm sure that was his growl I heard just a moment ago and it appears that Jaken was the one that made the thumping noise because I can see dust on his clothes._

"Good evening."

"Good evening."

Kurama's voice sounded a little strained and Sessho-maru frowned. _He's already overexerted himself. Stubborn kitsune._

Kurama relaxed when he saw Jaken and the guard exit the room, leaving them alone. He was not in the mood to have a looming shadow or a sycophant toad nipping at his heels.

Dinner began in silence and Kurama was thankful. He was too preoccupied savoring the delicious food for conversation. It had been so long since he'd eaten a full meal, much less food he would consider fine dining.

"Does the food meet with your satisfaction?"

"Yes. It is quite delicious, thank you."

The two sat in silence for several long moments, eating and wondering what the other's next move would be and how they would counter.

"What caused the scuffle at the top of the stairs?"

"The toad and ogre thought me weak and I proved them wrong."

Sessho-maru allowed a small smile to peek through.

"Yes, well, weak creatures have a tendency to place their faults on others to make themselves feel better." He heard a quiet scoff from Kurama and his smile widened. "However, they had a right to be concerned. You barely made it down the stairs and to your seat. You **_are_** weak, thief."

Kurama growled and slammed his fist on the table.

"I told you not to call me that! And _you_ are the reason I am weak! You want to keep me weak and caged for your own amusement!"

"I thought you were above such outbursts. Although it's nice to see that fire in your eyes again."

Kurama felt the warmth on his cheeks. _Damn him! I let him provoke me! Why! Why did I fall for it so easily!_ He pushed his seat back and stood up, glaring at Sessho-maru. When the demon lord made no attempt to stop him, he pulled all the determination, stubbornness and strength he had to keep himself upright and walked out of the dining room, not sure where he was heading, but anyplace away from Sessho-maru was welcome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru fought the urge to follow Kurama out of the dining room and continue their conversation. It wouldn't do to have the Lord of the Western Lands traipsing after some kit like a puppy dog. So he finished his meal, albeit quicker than normal, and headed out to find his wayward "guest".

The exotic scent of Kurama caught his nose and he followed it to a nearby balcony. He gazed out over the moonlit landscape and found his quarry. There, nestled amongst a small garden, was a sight that Sessho-maru would never forget. Kurama was lying on the ground, his body curled into itself, his long silvery-white tail splayed around him like a fan. The cold moonlight gave his pale features and pale blue clothing a soft glow, creating an ethereal look. His sharp eyesight saw the sad expression on the normally closed-off and defiant face and his heart ached. _Absolutely beautiful_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama had managed to get himself as far as one of the many gardens that surrounded the sides and back of the fortress before he finally collapsed from exhaustion. With his ki being suppressed, his body was taking a long time to heal itself. _Not that spending day in and day out on my knees with my arms chained above my head helped matters either_. He let a low growl loose as he studied his surroundings.

He was sitting by a small pond that was surrounded by a large garden. It was dark out, but there were no clouds in the sky and the brilliant moon bathed everything in a blue light so he could see the various types of flora.

He found his anger subsiding as he gazed at the well maintained landscape. He let his hand brush through the damp, cool grass, loving the feel against his skin. _It's good to be outside again, even if it is nighttime_. He took a deep breath and tried to manipulate the grass. _C'mon, just a little_. He tried until he was sweating, and he could not get the small blade of grass to budge.

Exhausted, Kurama lay down, practically curled into himself. Never in his entire existence had he felt so helpless. Sessho-maru had him completely at his mercy. As he lay there, listening to the single sad song of a bird off in the distance, he suddenly felt a warmness spread through him. Kurama lifted his head and found Sessho-maru standing on a balcony looking down at him. He normally would have left, escaping the gaze of those golden eyes, but he was too tired and his building depression compelled him to just lay his head back down again and roll over so his back was to the inu.

He didn't hear his approach, but Kurama wasn't surprised when he heard Sessho-maru's voice above him.

"If I had known you preferred sleeping outdoors I wouldn't have taken the time to have a room prepared for you."

"Go away."

"You are in no position to be giving orders, thief."

Kurama sat up and turned around, growling at Sessho-maru. "I told you not to call me that! I have a name damn it!"

"Why does this upset you so much? It is your chosen profession, is it not?" Sessho-maru bent down and held Kurama's chin in place with a clawed hand and brought his face in close. "Or is it that you would prefer us to be on a more personal basis with each other?"

"You will take no such liberties, dog!"

Without thinking, Kurama lashed out at Sessho-maru with his own claws, but the inu was ready for him, ducking back to avoid the slash and retaliating by grabbing Kurama by the throat and straddling his body, pinning him to the ground. He leaned in so his lips were barely brushing the trembling lips of the seething kitsune below him.

"Listen well, thief. I will do as I please with you. But do not insult me by presuming I am among the immoral and depraved creatures that go around taking whatever they please. **_You_** are the thief, not me."

Sessho-maru stood up and gave Kurama one last hard glare before turning his back and leaving. Kurama just lay there, gasping for breath and staring up at the clear, star-speckled sky. _Why, Inari? What does he want from me? Why is he doing this? Please, Inari, lend your strength to your faithful follower. _

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to a blessed thing except my husband, daughter, house and car.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 6**

Kurama crept silently through the darkened hallways, trying not to remember the last time he'd done this. He'd been looking for the same thing then, too: the jewel that would get him home.

He'd been Sessho-maru's prisoner for a week now and since being given his leash four days ago, this was the first time he'd been able to get enough time to himself to continue his search. _He has to keep it here somewhere._ _Damn him! If I didn't have this stupid ward around my neck I could sense any barriers he might have up to protect his treasure_.

Kurama figured his best bet was to check the lower levels first. The earth was an excellent natural barrier that easily accepted any type of magic. Besides, he'd already been on the second floor which was the general living quarters where his own room was located. Most of the third floor was taken up by an extensive library with the remaining serving as a terrace. Sessho-maru informed him the fourth floor was exclusively his own, so that left the lower levels.

As he made his way around the level directly below, which contained the kitchen, laundry and other rooms needed to keep the fortress functioning. Kurama frowned as he thought about the fact that he hadn't seen any servants since arriving. Just Jaken and the guards. _I hope he doesn't expect me to do any of that stuff_.

The next level down seemed abandoned. Kurama walked through dusty corridors and found stores of weapons, jail cells and a torture room which sent a chill down his spine. _"…..I will carve my questions into your flesh….."_ He hugged himself as Sessho-maru's words drifted into his mind unbidden.

"Bastard."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sharp fangs gleamed in the moonlight as Sessho-maru passed by the window. He couldn't follow Kurama too closely or he would give himself away by sight or smell. So he stayed back, using his own sensitive sense of smell to track the kitsune. _Still not giving up, thief? What could be so important to you_?

Sessho-maru followed Kurama down into the bowels of the fortress where he thoroughly searched each room that was open to him and his special thieving skills. He wished he could have known what garnered Kurama's acidic epithet. His sensitive ears had easily picked up the kitsune's only spoken word all night. As close as he could tell, from the concentrated scent that lingered, he was probably in the torture chamber.

Sessho-maru followed Kurama around until the thief finally gave up just before sunrise. He considered waking him early just to torture him, but he didn't want to be stuck with a hostile, sleep deprived kitsune. _I much prefer a hostile, well rested thief_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama sat in the chair that faced the window and stared sullenly out at the landscape. Eighteen days. He'd been Sessho-maru's captive for eighteen days and he was no closer to finding a way out than day one. Most of his days were spent in Sessho-maru's company while he read, ate and worked. _Maybe he's trying to kill me by boring me to death_.

Four days ago Sessho-maru had hinted that he was considering using Kurama as a valet. He still remembered the glint in those golden eyes and the almost carnal smile as the demon lord explained that his duties would include, amongst other things, dressing him and bathing him. Kurama couldn't suppress the shiver the memory evoked, but it was followed by a tingling sensation that he couldn't place.

They didn't speak too much, and when they did Kurama had to fight with all his strength not to snap back with a hostile reply. He knew he had to keep control of his emotions so he could find a way out of this mess.

"You look like a kit being punished for bad manners."

Kurama didn't acknowledge the remark. He didn't have the want to argue right now. Although if Kurama were truthful with himself, he would admit that he wanted to _talk_ to the demon lord. But his pride wouldn't let him admit to himself that he was intrigued by the stoic inu. _Although…..I've got nothing better to do right now._

"It's too nice to be indoors." Kurama uncurled his limbs and stretched for emphasis and then let his body melt into the chair as if boneless. He lazily turned his face towards Sessho-maru. "It's bad enough you keep my spirit energy suppressed, but now you're letting my body wither away as well."

"I am not interested in your body."

"Then what is your interest in me?" Kurama saw the flash in the golden eyes and he pressed the matter, rising to his feet and approaching the youkai that was working behind a large wooden desk. "You've already stated you do not wish to bed me. So unless you're planning on having me work for you….." Kurama placed both hands down on the desk and leaned in, his eyes demanding, mischievous, glinting. "…..what do you want from me, Sessho-maru?"

Sessho-maru let his eyes focus on the dangling crescent moon, not wanting to meet those captivating eyes and give the kitsune the satisfaction of even hinting that he was affected by his closeness and his words. In all honesty, he didn't know what he wanted from the thief. He had hoped for someone challenging and lively to help pass the time. Kurama definitely fit the bill, but….. Sessho-maru inwardly cursed himself. _He's right. But I don't know what I want so I'll just have to keep him around until I figure it out_.

"Don't play coy with me, thief."

Kurama lashed out at Sessho-maru and he easily caught the clawed hand heading for his throat. He squeezed hard making sure his point was made. _I can break you. You live by my good graces._

"If you don't behave yourself, I won't let you go outside and play."

Kurama growled and yanked his hand away, heading for the door.

"I did not dismiss you."

"Go to hell."

The door slammed behind Kurama and Sessho-maru let out a small chuckle. _Perhaps I do need a break. Ok, Kurama, let's play._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama was sitting at the edge of the small pond, nestled within the small garden that had become his favorite spot to be alone and think. But his thoughts weren't peaceful at the moment. His mind was racing with fevered thoughts of a certain inu youkai that seemed to get the better of him at every turn. _How do I let myself fall into his traps_?

As he sat and looked at his watery reflection, he felt himself getting warm. He looked up at the partly cloudy sky and frowned. _Why am I so warm_? As he reached back and lifted his long hair to wipe the sweat off the back of his neck, his eyes suddenly went wide with realization.

_The charm! Where's Sessho-maru! _

Kurama jumped to his feet and raced into the fortress, back to Sessho-maru's study. Since he couldn't use his ki to locate the demon, he would go back to the last place he saw him and track his scent from there.

He burst through the door and went directly to the desk, ready to catch the inu's scent. He glance down at the scrolls and discarded papers upon the desk, his eyes instantly caught by red letters screaming for his attention on a small piece of paper.

_**Thought I'd go out for a run. It's such a nice day after all.**_

"That bastard!"

Kurama hung half his body out the window, scanning the surrounding area and breathing deeply. As his frantic eyes scanned the landscape, a group of birds took flight way in the distance.

_Damn him! Is he trying to kill me!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he stood in the tree and waited for the panicked kitsune to arrive. He made sure to only move far enough away to give him a scare and not to actually cause him any harm.

He was impressed at how quickly Kurama managed to find him. And he was delighted to see the golden eyes aflame, his body quivering from anger and exertion.

"I see you got my message."

Kurama was too angry to speak. He stood there, seething, wishing his thoughts alone could be enough to kill the arrogant demon. And it infuriated him even more that Sessho-maru seemed amused. _I won't tolerate this!_

Kurama launched himself at Sessho-maru, fangs and claws bared. The demon had the decency to lose his smirk and evade the attack. The pair sprang from tree limb to tree limb, ground to rock and back into the trees again, covering a great distance. Very few blows were exchanged between them, Sessho-maru preferring the exhilaration of the chase. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like this and it wasn't a test set up by his father.

As he looked back to catch sight of his pursuer, he didn't see Kurama. Suddenly he heard a loud thump and a cry of pain. Sessho-maru doubled back and found Kurama laying on his side, trying to choke some air into his lungs. If Sessho-maru had to guess, he'd say Kurama somehow fell and landed hard. On his back most likely from the way he was gasping.

"What happened?"

"No--" Kurama coughed some more and finally regained his breath. "Nothing."

Sessho-maru regarded Kurama for a few seconds, wondering how much more he wanted to irritate the kitsune.

"You were right, thief. Today was a wonderful day for being outdoors."

Without another word, Sessho-maru turned and started to walk away. Kurama stayed exactly where he was, refusing to get up and chase after the demon like a scared little kit. _I have a lot of distance I can wait before I have to follow him._

But Kurama didn't have to worry about the distance between himself and Sessho-maru because the demon lord returned several minutes later. He knelt down in front of Kurama and offered a hollowed out piece of wood that was filled with fresh, cool water.

Kurama stared at the water, then at Sessho-maru, then back at the water. He didn't care if it was a trap, or made him seem weak. He was beyond thirsty and needed water. He silently accepted the water and drank deeply.

When he handed the empty makeshift cup back to Sessho-maru, he saw that smile there again, but this time, it didn't seem condescending. He seemed…honestly pleased. _But what satisfaction could he have gained by getting me some water?_

"I'll be right back. I didn't think you would be that thirsty."

Kurama felt his cheeks warm when he realized that he'd drank the water that was meant for both of them. He let Sessho-maru go and lay back on the ground, looking up into the dark canopy of trees. _I can't figure him out. First the sadistic bastard plays with my life like it's nothing, then he seems concerned for my health and goes to get me some water_. _Who are you, Sessho-maru, and what do you want from me?_

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 7**

Kurama moved slowly through the dark hallways of the fortress. Since he'd already searched the lower level, he decided to try the upper levels next. He had to keep searching. He had to find that jewel and get the hell out of here. _Yuudai….I will return to you. And then it'll just be you and me, just like before._

A ghost of a smile graced his lips and for the fist time since getting caught by Sessho-maru, he felt hope in his heart. But as he passed a window and took a quick glance out at the moonlit night, he caught sight of a glowing object. His heart constricted tightly in his chest as he took in the creature bathed in silvery moonlight.

There stood Sessho-maru in Kurama's favorite garden spot, his head bowed, looking into the small pond. He was dressed in a simple yukata of white and his hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His pale and silvery features combined with the white clothes made him appear to be a ghost in the moon's light. _Such a cold beauty….._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes and tried to rest he heard Kurama's curious, teasing voice in his mind.

"_Then what is your interest in me?" _

He had left his room behind, choosing to roam the fortress grounds. It would keep his mind occupied. It would keep him from thinking of a certain silvery-haired kitsune with golden eyes that could----

Sessho-maru suddenly stopped and looked around at his surroundings. Flowers and tress abounded and there was a small bed of grass that encircles a small pond. _Kurama_. This was Kurama's favorite spot. Sessho-maru approached the pond and looked into it, seeing his reflection being cast back, the moon seeming to emerge from behind him. He stared down at the reflection, trying to see it as others would see him.He saw the pale, regal features, the markings of his heritage and golden eyes that stared back at him dispassionately. _Is this how Kurama sees me?_ _Some cold creature? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As was the custom since he was let out of prison and given the charm, Kurama joined Sessho-maru for dinner in the main hall. Neither spoke as the food was laid out and the drinks poured. Glances were taken at the dinner companion, but carefully and without the other's knowledge. Few words were exchanged during the meals and what little there were typically involved the food itself.

But tonight was different. Tonight, he didn't care about keeping his mouth shut. Or what social graces he was lacking by openly staring at the inu. Kurama felt different tonight. He had realized that part of his misery was his own fault. He had been so caught up in trying to escape and letting Sessho-maru get the best of him, that he was not being his true self. _Well not anymore_.

"Are you sure your territory is safe?" Kurama saw the raised eyebrow and smirked. "Well, I'm only asking because ever since you placed this lovely leash around my neck, you haven't ventured out much to check on your territory. Aren't you worried some other demon is working his way in, taking some of your land?"

Sessho-maru scoffed, refusing to rise to the bait. He took another bite of steak and chewed it purposefully. Then he took a long drink from his glass before finally speaking.

"I am not worried about losing any part of my territory."

"How do you mange to remain so arrogant all the time? Isn't it tiring?"

Kurama saw the flash in the cold, golden eyes and he inwardly smiled. _Am I finally getting to you, Sessho-maru?_

"The only things tiring are your questions."

Kurama chuckled and took another sip of wine. He'd already had two glasses and he was starting to feel its effects. The most drastic being the loosening of his tongue.

"You know, I might not mind being stuck here with you if you could just hold a decent conversation."

Sessho-maru fought the warmth in his cheeks but he could tell that he lost that battle as soon as he saw that vulpine smile aimed at him from across the table.

"What would you like to talk about, thief?"

Kurama bristled for a brief moment but quickly regained himself, not wanting to bring his fun to an end just yet by starting an argument. He sat there, chin resting in his palms, studying Sessho-maru. There were many things he wanted to know about the demon lord but he had a feeling he wouldn't get answers to most of his questions, so he opted for something easy.

"How did you become lord of this territory?"

"My father was the former ruler, and his father before him."

"No other siblings to squabble with over being the rightful heir?"

Kurama saw a darkness fall over Sessho-maru's features and instead of wanting to push him on the obviously uncomfortable subject, he found himself backing off. For some reason, he felt that the topic truly hurt the demon lord. Why, he would probably never know. So he adopted a casual smirk and sat back in his chair, wine glass in hand, food mostly untouched.

"You're lucky. Living in a clan where there are several siblings vying for future leadership can get pretty ugly."

"Is that why you live alone?"

Kurama's smile vanished and he sat up, placing his glass on the table.

"How…? What makes you think I live alone?"

"No one has come looking for you. Clans are close knit by nature and surely if you belonged to a clan, someone would have ventured here looking for you."

Kurama clenched his fists in his lap, feeling the full force of his situation weighing heavily upon him suddenly. He was at the mercy of some demon lord in a strange world with only one slim chance of getting back home to his brother and his clan. He swallowed hard, wanting to keep his voice even and unfeeling, but no such luck. It broke a little, but it came out fierce nonetheless.

"You're wrong. I **_do_** have a clan. And I know they're looking for me. **_He's_** looking for me! You're the only one who's alone, Sessho-maru! You're the one that wouldn't have anybody looking for him."

Kurama was visibly shaking as he rose from his seat and headed for the stairs. His head hurt and he just wanted to lay down. _Why did I say that? I just wanted to talk to him_. _Damn it! Why can I never stay in control around him_?

Sessho-maru sat there, eyes wide as he stared at the empty seat. Kurama's words had stung and he found himself feeling jealous of the kitsune's conviction for his clan mates. He'd never felt that confidence in anyone's feelings for him. Nor had he ever felt that strongly about anyone. Not even his parents. _He's right. No one would ever come for me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After his outburst at dinner the other night, Kurama had remained quiet. Sessho-maru studied the withdrawn kitsune and frowned. He didn't like Kurama like this. It didn't suit him. What was more, Kurama's lack of spirit was beginning to affect the demon lord. He hadn't noticed until it was gone that little jolt the kitsune gave him whenever their eyes met or they argued.

"Would you care to get away from here for awhile?" Kurama just shrugged his shoulders as he flipped through a book. "I was thinking of going out to check some outposts along my border." He suppressed a smile as Kurama's head shot up, wide golden eyes looking at him. "Don't look so surprised. It was you who pointed out that I shouldn't neglect my territory."

The pair remained silent for a few tense moments, then Kurama slowly smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru's suggestion of visiting the outposts along his borders took the pair more than two weeks. Kurama was impressed with the intricate system of outposts manned by two trusted youkai that patrolled a given area. And if there was trouble, they need only break a small jar that would send a message to Sessho-maru using spirit energy. Each jar was specialized for the territory by smell. _I can't wait to tell Yuudai. We could expand our territory for miles using this system_.

In the time they traveled together, Kurama and Sessho-maru had established a tentative truce. They still couldn't resist the occasional barb at one another, giving themselves a little thrill while making the other's fur stand on end. But for the most part, Sessho-maru and Kurama had finally figured out how to get along.

"So….do you think Jaken will attach himself to your leg the moment you step foot in the fortress?"

Kurama chuckled at the low growl from the demon lord. They both knew the toad youkai was a valuable asset, but his sycophantic behavior had pushed both of them extremely close to killing him on more than one occasion. Especially Kurama, whose fur bristled every time the little youkai pawed at his master. For some reason, it made his blood boil to see those slimy little hands all over Sessho-maru.

Sessho-maru watched as Kurama snuggled down into the makeshift bedding, ready for sleep. They'd had a hard day, climbing up a mountain to reach the next outpost. He tried turning his gaze to the fire and its mesmerizing dancing flames, but his eyes would not obey. They kept wandering to the resting kitsune just beyond the flames. The normally silver creature was aglow in the orange light cast by the fire. Sessho-maru preferred to gaze at Kurama when he was bathed in moonlight, but beggars can't be choosers.

Finally deciding he should be above such weak behavior, Sessho-maru closed his eyes and went to sleep, confident of the wards he placed around their camp to keep intruders out.

Silvery ears twitched at the sound of the tired sigh and one golden eye opened to gaze at the resting inu. Assured of not being caught, the second eye opened and Kurama drank in the rare sight of Sessho-maru at rest. _I don't know what it is that draws me to you, Sessho-maru, but I will not let it stop me from going home_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The closer they got to Sessho-maru's fortress, the more sullen Kurama became. He'd been enjoying the excursion through Sessho-maru's territory. It had afforded him some semblance of freedom in his mind and he always loved being in the outdoors. And most importantly, he and Sessho-maru had found some common ground. They didn't argue half as much as they used to and Kurama had found his confidence again so dealing with the demon lord was becoming easier. _Maybe I can finally get some information from him and get the hell out of here_.

"What has you so unhappy?"

Kurama blinked out of his thoughts to see Sessho-maru keeping pace next to him, eyes forward.

"I-I'm not unhappy. What makes you ask that?"

Sessho-maru had noticed the frown on Kurama's face deepen for the past mile and he couldn't figure out why the kitsune would suddenly be unhappy. But he felt a need to find out.

"The frown on your face was a subtle clue."

He let his voice sound teasing, sarcastic, hoping to strike up a conversation. He enjoyed their verbal sparring, especially since they weren't yelling at each other any more.

Kurama heard the tone in Sessho-maru's voice and he knew what the demon lord was trying to do. He let the corner of his mouth turn up slightly, losing his frown.

"Hmph. I was just thinking how peaceful it had been these past few weeks and how it would be a shame to lose it."

"Peaceful?"

"Peaceful."

Sessho-maru was officially stumped. He had no idea what the kitsune was referring to and continued to contemplate the matter even as they crossed the bridge to the fortress.

"My Lord you're back! Oh thank the gods!"

Both demons stopped after crossing the bridge and watched as Jaken ran towards his master and Kurama could have sworn he saw tears in the toad's eyes.

"My Lord! I'm so happy to see you! How was your trip? Oh! I'll make sure to have your favorite meal prepared for dinner!"

Kurama looked over at Sessho-maru, his face neutral but his voice couldn't be more disdainful.

"Peaceful."

He saw the recognition in the demon lord's eyes before he turned and walked away, leaving Sessho-maru to his toad.

Sessho-maru watched Kurama disappear into the fortress, ignoring the hyper-active chatterbox at his feet. _Ah, Kurama, now I understand. I would hate it if I had to share you, too_.

_To be continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

This is a bit of a long one and there will be another, shorter one, posted shortly because this little tidbit in the storyline was a bit big for one chapter.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 8**

Sessho-maru had read the correspondence several times and still saw no way out of the summons. Whedon, ruling lord of the southern region was requesting his presence. But his message was vague and didn't specify his reason.

…_to discuss our past and future alliance……_

"I don't like the sound of that. We have no valuable shared borders and he's not at war with anyone. What could he mean?"

Then another thought occurred to Sessho-maru as he accepted the fact that he would indeed have to make the journey to get answers to his questions. _Kurama. I will have to take him with me_.

Sessho-maru frowned as he paced the floor in front of his desk. _I don't want to put him at risk but I don't have much of a choice_. _If I remove the charm, he'll escape the first chance he gets. I won't lose him. But then….what should I do_? He let a frustrated growl loose as he threw the scroll into the fire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru tracked Kurama down easily enough and just as he was about to step out onto the balcony, he stopped, gazing at the unaware kitsune. He was lying stretched out on his back on the short wall of the balcony, book held up and apparently deep in thought. His hair and tail spilled down the wall and onto the stone floor like two waterfalls of white water. After a few stolen moments, Sessho-maru stepped out onto the balcony.

"We will be leaving in two day's time so be prepared."

Kurama started slightly and looked up from his book at the sudden sound of Sessho-maru's voice. He'd been so engrossed he hadn't noticed him approach. _I'm getting too comfortable around him_.

"Prepared how? If I do not know where we are going or what we are doing, I have no way of preparing."

"Spoken like a true thief." Sessho-maru saw the golden eyes narrow as the kitsune sat up and he smiled, having gotten his desired result. "We will be traveling to the southern region to meet with the ruling demon lord there. Anything else?"

Kurama just shook his head no. Sessho-maru could instantly tell something was wrong. Kurama paled three shades and seemed to withdraw into himself where a moment ago he looked ready for a fight. _He doesn't want to go to the southern region. But why? Did he try and steal from Whedon too?_

Kurama was thankful that Sessho-maru didn't linger any longer. Once the inu was gone, he jumped from his perch and began to pace, his long silvery tail swishing in agitation. _What am I going to do? They had a bounty out for a silver youkai thief. I doubt it's been long enough for that fat slob to forget about his precious gems. But if I don't tell Sessho-maru, it could put him in a dangerous situation. And what if we're separated?_ Kurama reached up and absently played with the pendant, wondering if the beautiful object would be his death after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru noticed how unusually quiet and cooperative Kurama had been the past two days and he was worried. He was positive it had something to do with the southern region's ruling youkai. As they sat atop Aun, making their way to their destination high above the clouds, Sessho-maru considered confronting Kurama but the kitsune spoke up first.

"I have to tell you something."

"Does it have something to do with the fact that you don't want to go anywhere near the southern region?"

"Y-yes. I stole a vast amount of gems from Whedon. There's probably still a bounty on my head."

"You specifically, or just a general description that resembles you? How careless were you?"

Kurama felt the heat rise to his cheeks immediately and he clenched his fists, fighting the urge to hit the youkai in front of him.

"A silver haired thief. Possibly neko or kitsune."

"I see. Well then, you'll just have to follow my lead."

"What do you have planned?"

"Don't worry. I'll give you an airtight alibi."

Kurama didn't like the sound of Sessho-maru's offer, but he really had no other choice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pair landed shortly afterwards with no further discussion between them. Kurama followed behind Sessho-maru as they made their way into the fortress and were announced to the ruling Lord. Sessho-maru entered the great hall and stopped at the appropriate distance, bowing in greeting. Kurama followed his example and made sure to keep his eyes lowered, despite his curiosity.

"Greetings, Lord Whedon."

"Welcome, Lord Sessho-maru. I am pleased to see you accepted my invitation."

"How could I stay away after such a cryptic offer?"

Lord Whedon laughs a deep, hearty laugh as he motions for something off to the side. "Indeed. Curiosity isn't merely dangerous for nekos, eh?"

Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He didn't have enough experience with Lord Whedon to know if he was truly joking or not. From what his father had told him, he was inclined to believe he was joking, but it never hurt to be prepared.

"Relax, Lord Sessho-maru. It was merely said in jest. You are among allies here." The youkai lord turned back to the direction he had gestured and from the side screens emerged a woman. She was tall and lean and dressed head to toe in shimmering silks that made the faintest swishing noise as she walked. She took the offered hand from Lord Whedon and bowed, then turned to face the guests.

She was attractive, having her father's jet black hair and eyes and dark honey colored skin. Thankfully, the rest of her aristocratic looks came from her mother. She carried herself with the grace of the well bred and everything about her declared submissive beauty.

"This is my daughter Lena. Lena this is Lord Sessho-maru, ruler of the Western Lands."

"Greetings, Lord Sessho-maru."

She bowed in greeting and Sessho-maru did the same, glad to see that Kurama was following his example. He could tell that the kitsune was still on edge but apparently he had his own troubles to worry about. His father never mentioned that Lord Whedon had a daughter. Now the message he received was becoming dangerously clear.

"Greetings, Lady Lena. I am embarrassed to admit that I did not know Lord Whedon had a daughter."

Lena smiled and her cheeks held the barest hint of rosy hue. "Do not fault yourself, my Lord. My father has had me hidden away for years, like some precious treasure."

"And I'm sure after seeing her you can appreciate my protectiveness."

"Absolutely, my Lord. Such beauty should be guarded at all costs."

"Speaking of beauty, who is your striking silver companion?"

Sessho-maru heard the dangerous hint of suspicion in Lord Whedon's voice. He let a smile grace his normally serious façade and he let his hand stroke Kurama's silvery hair as he gazed at him with open admiration.

"This is _my_ treasure, Lord Whedon."

He saw a few guards leaning and whispering out of the corner of his eye and he knew that they suspected Kurama was their silvery phantom thief. He ignored the hushed tones and continued.

"Once I found him I haven't been able to go anywhere without him." A thumb over Kurama's cheekbone elicited a warmth on the kitsune's cheeks and Sessho-maru felt a kindred warmness in his chest.

"If I may inquire, when did you find this treasure of yours?"

Sessho-maru turned to face Lord Whedon, aware of the tension in the room, but choosing to act as if nothing were wrong.

"I'd say about two years ago. It was a fortuitous encounter on my part. I was merely looking for some traitor who dared to steal from me, and here I came across my treasure in the process."

"A silver kitsune. Very rare. Tell me, does this treasure of yours have a clan?"

"Tell Lord Whedon about your clan, Treasure."

Sessho-maru tipped Kurama's face up so he and Lord Whedon's eyes could meet. Kurama glared at Sessho-maru then at the youkai on the raised platform.

"They're dead."

Kurama's voice was acidic and Sessho-maru managed to hide his surprise. _Is he playing the part, or is his family truly dead? But he said he had a clan._

"What happened to them?"

"My Lord killed them when they refused to turn me over."

A smirk broke out on Whedon's face as he sat back, seemingly satisfied at Kurama's answer. For his part, Kurama noted the dark look in Lady Lena's eyes before dropping his head back down.

"After two years he still has spirit. I can see why you value him so much, Lord Sessho-maru."

"Indeed."

"Well, enough of this formality. You must be tired and wanting to refresh yourselves. I'll have you escorted to your quarters. Will you be requiring an additional room for your companion?"

"No. He will stay with me, thank you."

"As you wish. I look forward to seeing you at dinner this evening. I will send someone to escort you. Is 6 o'clock agreeable with you?"

"That sounds fine. Until then, my Lord, my Lady."

Sessho-maru and Kurama bowed and followed their escort to their quarters. Once the door was closed, Kurama whirled on Sessho-maru ready to yell for the indignities heaped upon him only to have Sessho-maru's hand firmly planted across his mouth, his golden eyes warning of severe punishment should he try and fight him.

They stayed that way for several seconds before Sessho-maru started talking and backing away from Kurama, taking his hand with him.

"You will prepare the bath then join me in the bed. I am tense from our journey and need some relief."

Wide golden eyes stared at him in shock, and then he saw Sessho-maru's eyes dart to the door and back again, and he understood. They were being spied on and needed to play their parts. Kurama nodded and turned towards the bathroom, his stomach in knots. _How far will he carry this charade? Will he force me to…..? No, he said he would never do that. But then again, what lengths is he willing to go to save his own life? If Whedon finds out he lied….._

As Kurama stared at the running water, lost in his thoughts, Sessho-maru came up behind him, arm around his waist, lips caressing his ear. Kurama shivered within the strong arm even as he leaned into the warm body.

"They will not hear us over the running water. You need not fear for your virtue, Treasure. Simply play along and our cover will remain intact. Do you understand?"

Kurama nodded.

"Good. And I hope you like your new name."

Kurama felt his cheeks burn with shame at Sessho-maru's breathy words but he didn't rise to the bait. If he was going to get out of Whedon's territory in one piece, he had to play along with Sessho-maru's story.

Once the bath was prepared, Kurama came out into the bedroom and eyed Sessho-maru warily as he stood in front of the window.

"Come here."

The voice was cold and commanding and Kurama found himself obeying it instantly.

"On your knees."

A second's hesitation, but Kurama complied. Sessho-maru began stroking his hair and the tone in his voice changed. It became sultry and heated and Kurama felt his cheeks getting warm again just listening to him.

"I do so love you on your knees, Treasure. I don't think I've seen a more beautiful sight. Now undress me."

Kurama nodded and began to slowly undress Sessho-maru, starting at the top. The only sound within the room was the sliding of cloth as it fell from Sessho-maru's body. Kurama found himself torn between being thankful that Sessho-maru dressed in so many layers, and frustrated by the same layers that kept him from gazing upon the body underneath.

"Speaking of beauty, what did you think of Lady Lena?"

"I…I thought she was exquisite…..my Lord."

"Do you think her more beautiful than me?"

Kurama met Sessho-maru's eyes and he saw the challenge in them immediately. _Is he doing this for the guards outside, or is this just him playing with my mind?_ Kurama chose to ignore the challenge and answered the question in a quiet, almost monotone voice.

"I cannot judge such a thing."

"Why not?"

"Because you are two entirely different creatures. One should not compare the beauty of a male to that of a female and vice versa. Each holds beauty in its own unique way and should not----"

Sessho-maru grabbed a handful of Kurama's hair and pulled his head back, eliciting a small yelp from the surprised kitsune.

"Do not mock me, kitsune. Your mouth is becoming more brazen by the day and if you are not careful, I will make it so that you can never speak again. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, my Lord."

Sessho-maru pushed Kurama away, sending him backwards and hitting his head against a dresser. As the thud sounded in the room, Sessho-maru immediately regretted his actions. He hadn't meant to be so rough, but something about Kurama's answer had bothered him. _What did I expect?_ Sessho-maru strode into the bathroom, discarding his last pieces of clothing. He looked back at Kurama in the doorway, his mask of superiority still in place.

"Come. You still have other duties to perform that don't require that troublesome tongue of yours."

Kurama slowly got up and made his way into the bathroom. He found Sessho-maru already in the steaming water and he took his place next to the bath on his knees and reached for the washing towel.

Sessho-maru placed a warm wet hand on his and shook his head no. He took the cloth and started to wash himself. Kurama knelt there, head down, his mind swirling with all manner of thought of Sessho-maru and what kind of twisted game he was playing. One moment he was talking to him almost as an equal, inviting Kurama to share his own opinions, and the next he was treating him like a slave and seemed to be enjoying it no less. _I know he's putting on a show for Whedon's spies, but I'm beginning to wonder just how much of it is really a show and how much is him acting on his true desires_.

Kurama wasn't sure how long Sessho-maru was in the bath, but the sound of displaced water as the inu stood up and exited the bath brought him out of his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt warm hands on the side of his head as Sessho-maru bent down and kissed the back of his head where he had banged it against the dresser. Even after Sessho-maru let go and walked into the bedroom, Kurama stayed kneeling there, clutching handfuls of his pants, eyes wide in shock and confusion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru hadn't bothered asking Kurama to dress him; he could see the kitsune was lost in his thoughts, still kneeling in the bathroom, fists clutching fabric as if for dear life. Once he was dressed though, he couldn't resist the temptation to take advantage of the situation they found themselves in.

"Come here, Treasure."

Sessho-maru was seated in a chair by the window, book in hand. Kurama did as he was commanded and Sessho-maru could see the wariness in his eyes. _He doesn't trust me. Why does that bother me?_

Kurama followed the fluid gesture of Sessho-maru and knelt on the floor, positioning himself just to the left of Sessho-maru.

"Relax for awhile. You had a long journey as well."

The voice was soft, almost caring and before Kurama could make a comment about letting him relax somewhere other than the floor, a gentle clawed hand began to stroke his hair. Without realizing what he was doing, Kurama leaned into the attention and sat down on the floor, abandoning his kneeling position for one that was more comfortable.

Sessho-maru let the corner of his lips turn up just slightly as Kurama responded to his touch. And that was how the pair remained until the knock at their door. It stirred Kurama from his half sleep and he blushed as he came back to his senses to find that he was leaning into Sessho-maru, his head lying on the inu's leg.

Kurama quickly stood up and answered the door, turning his back on Sessho-maru's satisfied and smug grin. He opened the door to see the guards that Sessho-maru knew were posted and someone who looked to be a page of Whedon's court.

"I am here to escort Lord Sessho-maru to dinner."

Kurama bristled at the small youkai. _I don't like him. My instincts tell me not to trust him_. Sessho-maru suddenly appeared at his side and Kurama stood back, letting his 'master' take the lead.

"I am sorry, Lord Sessho-maru, but Lord Whedon has requested your presence only. There will be dinner this evening."

"I made it perfectly clear to your lord earlier that I do not go anywhere without my Treasure."

The page bowed low in respect. "I am truly sorry, Lord Sessho-maru. Perhaps you could take it up with Lord Whedon when you arrive at dinner?"

Sessho-maru looked to his right to see the worry in Kurama's eyes and he had to admit, he was worried for the kitsune's safety as well. Not only did he notice the look of disgust on Lady Lena's face, but what if dinner was located further away than the charm allowed? Whedon's fortress was enormous and it was possible. Especially if Kurama was forcibly removed.

"Will he be allowed to leave our chambers?"

"Y-yes, Lord Sessho-maru. He may explore all manner of public areas found within the fortress walls."

"Very well." Sessho-maru turned to Kurama, his eyes flickering down to the crescent moon resting against Kurama's pale skin before meeting the golden orbs that were fixed on him. "I expect you to be here when I return."

Kurama just nodded, but Sessho-maru reached out and caressed his cheek, reveling in the rosy tint that instantly appeared.

_To be continued….._

**Amine** – You're so sweet! Thank you for the encouraging words. I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as I've been enjoying creating it.

**Skittles _the_ Sugar Fairy** – I've decided that you are the _definitive_ Sugar Fairy. There may be imitations out there (Splenda the Sugar Fairy?) but they don't compare to you! (this is what happens when I take sugar) I'm glad you like my take on Sesshy. He's my favorite character. I like the pretty ones with attitude. They give the best holier-than-thou looks!

**Red Kitsune Flames** – Hi you! Looking forward to the next installment of _Words Once Spoken_. Glad you liked the little insight into Kurama's mind. I have a great appreciation of the small things in life.

**stuck-in-a-tree** – Thanks for the encouraging words and it's great to know you've got a craving for the story. So you're already preparing for the heartbreak, huh? Well, we'll have to see. I have other things planned for these two for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 9**

Kurama had given up getting any sleep that night without some help, so he was currently making his way down to the kitchen hoping to snag some alcohol to help numb his mind. After Sessho-maru left for dinner, he'd wandered the various gardens of the walled fortress, thankful for the solitude he found there. After three hours had passed, he made his way back to his room, stopping off at the kitchen to grab some dinner, ignoring, with moderate success, the accusing eyes that followed him. _Whether they believe me to be a thief or a sex toy, I don't care as long as they leave me alone_.

Kurama finished his dinner, returned to the room, bathed and sat down to read, waiting for Sessho-maru's return. It wasn't until he heard the noises of the nocturnal songs of the birds nesting in the trees nearby did he realize how late it had become. Suddenly, thoughts of Sessho-maru and Lena invaded his mind and he growled as he began pacing the floor.

He didn't like this situation one bit. He was being portrayed as Sessho-maru's sex toy while Whedon tried to cajole Sessho-maru into a marriage with his daughter. A daughter, he was certain, who wanted his head on a platter. _I won't let her get her claws into Sessho-maru_.

Golden eyes widened in shock and he stopped his pacing. _What am I thinking? This is none of my business. I don't share his bed or even his friendship. I am his captive. Prisoner. Someone he can control. Someone he can kill on a whim_.

Kurama's hand instinctively went up to clutch the moon pendant around his neck. _If he does take her as a mate, then maybe he'll set me free. He won't have time for me with the demands of a mate around. Especially one like her_. He had to admit Whedon's plan was a good one, allying himself with Sessho-maru, uniting the southern and western regions. But Kurama still didn't like it.

After waiting another hour for Sessho-maru's return, Kurama got up and headed out again. That's where he found himself at that very moment. Seeking something to sooth his troubled mind. As he walked along the darkened hallways, trying to banish thoughts of Sessho-maru with Whedon's conniving daughter, he almost ran right into the object of his frustration.

"S-Sessho-maru?" As both youkai pulled up so as not to run into each other, Kurama caught the heady scent of perfume and he frowned.

"What are you doing wandering the castle alone at night?"

"I was told I could go anywhere."

"And I told you to be in the room when I returned."

"That was over five hours ago! I can't stay in that room all the time."

"Haven't you tempted fate enough today?"

"I just need a drink."

"You sound like a whiny kit."

"And you smell like a cheap whore."

Kurama regretted the remark as soon as it left his mouth. He knew it sounded like he was jealous and he just hoped Sessho-maru was still riding whatever wave of pleasure that slut gave him not to notice.

But Sessho-maru did catch the tone in Kurama's voice and it gave him a small charge. _Could he actually be jealous? But of whom? Me, or her? _

"I'll see you when I get back."

Kurama walked past Sessho-maru and continued on to his original destination, now more than ever needing something to numb his mind, when a soft voice halted his progress.

"I didn't sleep with her."

Sessho-maru saw Kurama visibly relax, but he didn't acknowledge the statement in any other way. He simply started walking down the hall again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three days. It had been three days since they arrived in the southern region and Lord Whedon's castle, and Kurama wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. Not only was he suffering the indignity of being Sessho-maru's sex toy, but he was having a very difficult time dealing with the constant presence of Lady Lena. Kurama could feel his hairs stand on end and his blood boil every time she laid even a finger on the inu youkai.

Yesterday, he had endured an agonizing afternoon walking several paces behind Sessho-maru and Lady Lena as they wandered the gardens, ate lunch and discussed inane topics. He had hoped they would discuss something more interesting like border disputes, or maybe even Sessho-maru's past since Lord Whedon obviously had known him for quite some time. But for four hours he was forced to listen to quips about the weather, fortress gossip and Lady Lena's life.

He knew Lady Lena didn't want him around and he thought Sessho-maru was playing a deadly game with Kurama's own life at stake, but Sessho-maru had made a claim that Kurama never left his side and he intended to make good on that claim. He heard Sessho-maru's voice break his dazed state as he stared unthinking at a flower, hoping to lose himself in its beauty and forget his current situation.

"But my dear Lady, as I have explained to you and your father already, I do not like to be without my Treasure."

"I think perhaps you need a more suitable companion, Lord Sessho-maru. Someone who can relate to you on more than just a…..physical level."

He heard Sessho-maru chuckle and fought every urge within his body not to scream at the top of his lungs that he was not some sexual possession and had not even seen the inu completely naked, much less done anything with him. But he kept his anger in check, hoping Sessho-maru would somehow save his pride. _Although why he would ever---_

"I call him Treasure for more than just his physical beauty. He has many hidden talents and is quite intelligent. And perhaps someday I will grow tired of him, find someone else to replace him. But I have yet to meet the creature that can captivate me the way he does."

Kurama felt his cheeks getting very warm and he dared a glance in the direction of the pair that was discussing him to find very angry golden eyes aimed at him. Sessho-maru was looking off at something else, seemingly unaware of the death glare Lady Lena was giving Kurama, but he saw the slight curve of Sessho-maru's lips and it somehow made him smile too. _He stuck up for me. Sort of. But did he do it just to piss her off_?

Kurama was trying to enjoy one of the rare moments of peace since they'd arrived but recalled events of the past few days had served to make him very tense. Logically he understood the advantages of Sessho-maru and Lady Lena's union, but he found his feelings did not see things the same way. In a moment of frustration Kurama picked up a nearby glass and flung it against the wall.

"Was the wine that bad?"

Kurama whirled to see Sessho-maru standing in the bathroom doorway, robe loosely hanging on his body. Golden eyes raked over the broad chest and slightly exposed abdomen. He'd seen Sessho-maru's upper body before but this time….this time it was as if he were seeing it for the first time. He just stared, unwilling to voice any of the inappropriate thoughts in his head. _By the gods…._

"Is something wrong, Treasure?"

At the sound of the hated nickname and the smug look on the inu's face, Kurama snapped out of his shock and snorted, turning away from Sessho-maru and going to sit in the windowsill.

"How much longer will I be stuck in this hell?"

Sessho-maru smirked as he dressed.

"You are free to leave whenever you wish."

Kurama glared daggers at Sessho-maru's back as he bit back the disappointment in the inu's ability to dress quickly.

"I don't believe for a second that you're enjoying the attentions of that….harpy. Gods! If I have to smell that offending perfume one more day I _will_ leave and kill myself to end the torture!"

'That's enough."

The harsh voice surprised Kurama and he lost his anger. He waited and finally Sessho-maru turned around to face him properly. His golden eyes glinted and for a moment, Kurama thought he had made a grave error. _Did I misjudge? Is he really taken with that witch_?

Sessho-maru slowly approached Kurama, not stopping until they were mere inches apart. He had been amused at Kurama's childish outburst but at the mention of killing himself, even in jest, Sessho-maru's amusement had disappeared.

He reached out a clawed hand and took Kurama's chin in a soft hold, his eyes focusing on the slightly parted lips of the kitsune. When he spoke, his soft voice washed over Kurama, penetrating his flesh and causing him to shiver.

"That tongue of yours is becoming very problematic, Treasure. Perhaps we should put it to other, more silent uses?"

Sessho-maru finally looked up and saw the conflict within the kitsune that he himself felt. The flushed cheeks and the shallow breathing showed he was physically affected by Sessho-maru's touch and words. But the eyes…the golden eyes still gleamed with defiance, showing the fire that burned within the proud kitsune. _Do something, Kurama. Push me away, or pull me forward, but do something before I---_

Kurama saw the question in the golden eyes and he caught just the faintest scent of lust in the air. _He wouldn't **dare**_. Sessho-maru moved forward a fraction of an inch and this spurred Kurama into action. He growled and brought his hand up, smacking the hand away from his face.

Both silver demons stared at each other, neither sure of what to do or say, but knowing their situation was becoming increasingly dangerous. Suddenly a knock at the door broke the trance and Kurama gathered himself enough to walk past Sessho-maru, but not before the inu grabbed his bicep in a firm grip, holding him in place.

"Speak your mind. Now."

For the briefest of seconds, Kurama was tempted to follow the order. He was ready to voice his jealousy and confusion over the inu youkai, but then a voice intruded and his guards were firmly in place once again.

"Lord Sessho-maru? I have come at the behest of my Lady Lena."

"Y-your lady calls…..master."

Kurama felt Sessho-maru's grip slacken and he made his way to the door and opened it, not even looking at the servant in front of him. He kept his head bowed and waited for Sessho-maru to approach.

Sessho-maru gathered himself together quickly and came to the door.

"Oh, um, I'm terribly sorry, my Lord if I, uh, have….interrupted anything."

Sessho-maru followed the eyes of the servant and he suddenly realized how the situation must have looked. Both he and Kurama were flushed and he himself was half dressed. _I can use this to my advantage_.

"What is your message?"

"My lady would like to invite you to a private dinner, my Lord."

"Thank your Lady for her great honor, but as you can see I am otherwise occupied. My appetites this evening are not of the nutritional sort."

"Y-yes, my Lord Sessho-maru. Again, I am sorry to have interrupted."

Sessho-maru merely nodded and retreated into his quarters, leaving Kurama to close the door. As the kitsune walked forward, closing the large wooden door, he looked up to see the servant looking at him in disgust. Kurama gave him a wicked smile as he disappeared behind the door.

Kurama turned to face the room and found Sessho-maru was by the window, his back to Kurama. The kitsune leaned back against the door and bowed his head. Despite being interrupted tension still hung in the air. _Now what? If we hadn't been interrupted, I may have told him everything_.

"I think that should sufficiently end our stay here. Don't you?"

"Hmph. Why should this make a difference? I'm just the momentary distraction, remember?"

Sessho-maru turned to face Kurama and saw the hung head and heard the bitterness in the kitsune's voice. He quietly made his way over to Kurama and reached out, tilting the kitsune's face to meet his own.

"You underestimate your value….Treasure."

Kurama searched the golden eyes for any clues to the meaning of his statement, but the inu was closed off to him once again. In an effort to avoid the situation he found himself in before the servant showed up, Kurama turned his head away.

"Master."

Sessho-maru gazed in wonder at the picture before him and knew he was in trouble. Kurama was proving to be a challenge for him in the worst kind of way. Golden eyes drank in the beauty of the silver hair cascading across the pink tinted cheeks and down the elegant neck. Sessho-maru swallowed hard and stepped away from Kurama.

"Go pack our things. We will be leaving tomorrow."

Kurama looked up at the retreating figure, and tried to voice his doubt in Sessho-maru's thinking, but nothing would come out. He watched as Sessho-maru picked up a book he'd discarded on a nearby table and then sat down in the chair by the window. He opened the book and didn't pay Kurama any more attention.

"Master."

_To be continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 10**

Kurama took a deep breath of the fresh evening air and stretched before leaving his place by the fire. He was thankful when they left Lord Whedon's fortress this morning. Sessho-maru had been correct when he said that their stay was over. The next morning while having a private breakfast, Lady Lena had apologized for keeping Sessho-maru away from his territory for so long.

The entire stay had been nothing short of torture for Kurama. Pretending to be Sessho-maru's sex toy as a cover to alleviate suspicions that he was a wanted thief would have been bad enough. But he had also been subjected to Lady Lena's animosity and forced to witness her fawning over Sessho-maru in an attempt to win him as a mate.

Kurama's tail began to bristle just thinking about it. But he shoved those thoughts aside as he looked up into the night sky and took another deep breath. Now Kurama could finally relax. _I never thought I'd be thankful to be going back to Sessho-maru's fortress_.

"Happy?"

Kurama stiffened at Sessho-maru's question. _How does he always know what I'm thinking?_

"Well, leaving Whedon's fortress didn't make me _un_happy."

Sessho-maru allowed a smirk to show as he threw another log on the fire. They had stopped to eat and sleep for the night, deciding to return to the fortress through a different, longer path. Being cooped up in Whedon's fortress had left both feeling cloistered, so Sessho-maru opted to spend a few nights outdoors in the fresh air.

"I'm going to bathe."

"Be careful."

"Are you offering to be my escort?"

Kurama looked over his shoulder at Sessho-maru, a playful smile made almost malicious in the firelight. He saw Sessho-maru hesitate which made him chuckle, then he disappeared into the bushes.

"I'll yell if I need help washing my back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama was enjoying the fresh cool water as he swam in the small pond. His body was becoming overheated sitting so close to Sessho-maru on Aun and now it was being brought under control again.

As he floated in the dark water and stared up at the starless night, he heard a cry of agony and the clash of steel. He quickly made his way to the shore, pulling on his pants and running towards Sessho-maru. As he came to their site, he saw Sessho-maru facing off against four youkai. He didn't have his own ki to sense how powerful the other youkai were but he was determined not to let Sessho-maru face them alone. He was not without skills, just his spirit energy. He still possessed the natural speed and strength of the kitsune and he was skilled in various fighting techniques.

As Kurama looked around for an appropriate branch to turn into a fighting staff, the youkai attack and he turns to see Sessho-maru handling them with speed and agility he'd thought impossible. As he stood there, mesmerized by Sessho-maru's fighting, he sees a small flash off to the side. There in the bushes is a fifth youkai, hiding, waiting to attack Sessho-maru's back once it's turned.

Without thinking, and without a weapon in hand, Kurama sprints forward and tackles the hiding youkai, alerting Sessho-maru to his presence. As they roll to the ground, they wrestle for control of the sword. The youkai manages to gain the high ground and he jams his elbow into Kurama's throat, breaking his hold on the sword. Before he can cry out a warning, Kurama finds a sword buried in his stomach.

"Kurama! No!"

The air is suddenly charged with demonic energy as Sessho-maru's eyes turn red with rage and he transforms into his full inu youkai aspect, wasting no time in ripping the attackers to shreds.

Sessho-maru is by Kurama's side, cradling his head against his chest and checking the deep stab wound in the kitsune's midsection.

"Kurama. Can you hear me? Kurama?"

"You….called me…..by my….name."

Kurama attempted to smile but he was quickly losing consciousness.

"Kurama! Don't close your eyes. Look at me. I'll say your name all you want, but you need to stay awake!"

"Thank you…."

Sessho-maru's heart felt like it was in a vise as he watched Kurama's eyes close and he felt his body go limp. The thought of losing Kurama was more than he could bear. He carried Kurama to Aun and they took off, taking the most direct route to his fortress.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru stood at the foot of the bed, keen eyes observing the scene before him. He had arrived with Kurama only hours ago, both covered in Kurama's blood by that point with the kitsune having remained unconscious the whole trip, despite Sessho-maru's best efforts. Jaken, having sensed his master's approach, was already outside waiting when they landed. Sessho-maru jumped down with Kurama cradled against him and strode past the sycophantic toad youkai.

"Kurama is hurt. Get the necessary supplies and meet me in his room. _Move!_"

Jaken didn't waste a moment obeying his master's orders and soon arrived in Kurama's room to find Sessho-maru stripping the kitsune's upper body to expose the wound.

"Damn it, Kurama, what were you thinking?"

"M-my lord?"

Sessho-maru backed away and took his current position at the foot of the bed and watched as Jaken cleaned and treated the hole in Kurama's stomach.

"Guards!"

Instantly two guards appeared and Jaken gave them orders to lift Kurama and completely remove his clothing and the soiled bedding. Jaken quickly bandaged Kurama's midsection and he was once again laid down in his bed which now had clean bedding. Finally turning to Sessho-maru, Jaken noticed the straight back, clenched fists and burning golden eyes. _He's truly worried about the kitsune. What did he call him? Kurama? He's become more than a toy for you, hasn't he, my lord_?

"He's lost a lot of blood, but it was a clean wound and I was able to close it. He needs rest and I'll make sure he takes this elixir twice a day. It will help him regenerate blood faster."

Jaken still watched his master for any acknowledgement or sign that he heard what was being said to him, but those golden eyes remained fixed on the unconscious kitsune.

"He'll be fine, my lord. Why don't we get you cleaned up while he rests?"

A small tug on his sleeve pulled Sessho-maru's attention from Kurama to the worried toad youkai next to him. Big, yellow eyes looked up at him full of concern and sadness.

"Please, my lord. Your clothes are covered in blood."

Sessho-maru looked down at himself and then back at Kurama. Finally, without a word, he left the room, leaving Jaken to ponder what had happened during their trip to cause such emotion in his master.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru had gone straight to the hot spring and tore the clothes from his body, burning them to ashes with his acidic claws. He quickly washed and then soaked his tense body in the therapeutic hot water. As he sank deeper his mind and body began to slowly relax and he closed his eyes, grateful for the quiet.

_Why did you do it, Kurama? I was in no real danger. _

Images of Kurama rolling on the ground with the youkai, the blade flashing in the firelight until it was plunged into Kurama's stomach. Sessho-maru felt the sharp stab of panic in his chest again and he brought a hand up as if the feel of the warm, wet hand would somehow make it go away.

_Why would you risk your life like that? Was it really for me?_

Ever since Kurama had entered his life, he'd found himself with more questions than answers and he was unaccustomed to such a state of mind. For every piece of knowledge Sessho-maru gained about the kitsune, ten questions would arise to confound him even further. He wanted to know more about Kurama. Everything, in fact. He had told Lady Lena the truth when he said no one had captivated him like Kurama.

Sessho-maru let out a bitter chuckle as he laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I still don't even know what you want from me. And I don't think I want to know." _I just may give it to you, Kurama. Then what? Will you try to escape? I would give you anything you asked if you would stay by my side_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Why did I do it? Why did I try to save him? He's powerful enough to handle himself. _

Kurama lay secure within Sessho-maru's arms as they raced through the air on Aun. He could feel the softness of his clothes and strong arms holding him close. _Is that….his heartbeat_? He could feel the wind trying to steal his shallow breaths away and the powerful muscles of the dragon straining to go faster and faster. He was too weak to speak, move, or even blink. So he lay there and recalled the panicked words of Sessho-maru in his head.

"_Kurama! Don't close your eyes…."_

He remembered feeling a smile and thanking the inu for the honest words and for using his name, but he wasn't sure if he managed to project either as his lids closed.

"…_..Look at me. I'll say your name all you want……"_

There was nothing Kurama wanted to do more than open his eyes and gaze into the golden orbs and tell him everything was going to be fine. He didn't like the worried look he saw on the inu's face. He wanted to see that wicked smile and yes…he wanted to hear Sessho-maru say his name. He didn't want it yelled in alarm. He wanted it whispered in his ear.

_Why did I do it? _

He thought back and saw the youkai hiding in the bushes, waiting to ambush Sessho-maru from behind and suddenly, that feeling hit him again. And then he knew.

_I didn't want to see him hurt. Or even scratched. He's too beautiful to suffer even the slightest blight to his image._

Kurama felt a darkness closing in around his mind and he fought to keep what little bit of consciousness he had, but the lure was too strong. He was in pain and cold and his body just wanted to shut down. _Maybe…maybe I'll just sleep for a little bit. He'll keep me safe. I know he will_.

_To be continued….._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 11**

"My Lord, he's awake! My Lord!"

Jaken ran through the fortress corridors, yelling at the top of his lungs. He knew that when the inu lord said he wanted to be notified the moment Kurama was awake, he meant it. Just as the toad youkai reached for the brass door handle, the wooden door swung open, knocking him backwards.

"Ah! Oh! My Lord!"

Jaken looked up to see Sessho-maru spare him a glance before heading in the direction in which he'd just come. The faithful servant picked himself up and followed silently behind his master. For the past two days Sessho-maru had been especially withdrawn and his temper was on a hair-trigger.

Sessho-maru stopped in front of the door, his hand resting on the handle. _Why am I so nervous? Kurama is awake and I want to see him_. His grip on the door handle tightened and he took a deep breath before finally opening the door.

Sessho-maru walked into the room to find Kurama struggling to sit up on his own. He quickly crossed to the bedside and slipped a strong arm around the kitsune's waist offering his support.

Kurama felt his cheeks getting warm at the close contact. He didn't dare look at the inu youkai. He accepted the help while trying to ignore the warmth and scent of Sessho-maru that seemed to be surrounding him.

Once Kurama was upright Sessho-maru regrettably backed away, taking a seat next to the bed. He fought to maintain a calm exterior as he waited for Kurama to face him. _Why won't he look at me? Is he embarrassed? Or perhaps he's angry with me_?

Kurama knew he was being watched and it only served to make him even more nervous than he already was. _Why am I suddenly so embarrassed? He showed genuine concern for me. He called me by my name. I should….I should….._

"Thank you."

Sessho-maru's eyes widened for a split second at the sound of the hushed statement. He saw Kurama finally turned to face him and when the golden eyes met his own, he felt an unsettling flutter in his stomach.

"You…..you saved my life."

"Of course I saved your life. Were you not doing the same for me, Kurama?"

Kurama smiled and leaned his full weight back against the wall. He'd been trying to sit up straight on his own but he was too weak. _So he saved me….but only because I was trying to save him? I don't think I believe that. I saw the fear in his eyes when he called out to me. When he…._

"So I didn't imagine it. You did call me Kurama back there, didn't you?"

"I believe that is your name."

Kurama heard the sarcasm and saw the glint in the golden eyes and he chuckled.

"You're right."

Sessho-maru felt the calming effect of Kurama's smile and his laughter. His nervousness was gone and he let himself settle more comfortably in the chair. _This feels good…… making him smile_. But as he let his eyes roam over the paler-than-usual kitsune, he couldn't keep his brow from furrowing slightly.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak."

"That's to be expected. You lost a lot of blood. Jaken has been treating you with an elixir that helps you to regenerate blood faster. Unfortunately, it also puts you to sleep."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days. Jaken stopped the medication yesterday afternoon."

Both demons remained silent for a few moments, both thinking about the charm around Kurama's neck.

_If I didn't have this stupid charm, I would have stopped that dreg and never been injured. Then again, I wouldn't be here with Sessho-maru now if he hadn't put it around my neck. But…..without this charm…..I would have never really seen the true Sessho-maru._

_That charm! That damnable charm that makes him weak and almost caused his death. But that charm…..it's what keeps him with me. If I hadn't put that charm around his neck, he would have left a long time ago and I would still be alone._

A gentle knock at the door brought both demons from their internal thoughts and they looked to see Jaken walk in followed by a servant carrying a tray of food and drinks.

"Forgive my intrusion, my Lord. I just thought that you two might be hungry." Jaken gestured to the oni and the tray was placed on a nearby table. "I-if you need anything, just call, my Lord. Th-that goes for you too, kitsune." Jaken stole a quick glance at Kurama and he inclined his head slightly at the appreciative smile. _You're welcome, Kurama. Just make sure you never make my Lord unhappy._

Once the door closed, Sessho-maru stood and crossed over to the table, retrieving a bowl of soup and bringing it to Kurama.

"Your stomach won't be able to handle much more than this today. But just let Jaken know what you want to eat tomorrow and he'll make sure you get it."

Kurama took the offered bowl and brought it up close to his face, inhaling deeply. It wasn't that the soup smelled that delicious, it helped to drown Sessho-maru's scent. _Why have I not noticed how strong it is before now_?

"Wh-where are you going?"

Sessho-maru turned as he opened the door, suppressing the satisfied smile from the desperate sound of Kurama's voice. _ He actually desires my company? _

"I am not hungry so I thought I would retrieve a few books for you. You will need something to entertain you until you are able to move around by yourself again."

"I thought you were going to stay with me." Kurama couldn't hold back the smile for more than a few seconds, but he enjoyed the flush on the inu lord's cheeks for that short amount of time.

"You are not a child, Kurama."

"So a bedtime story is out of the question?"

"Have you heard the one about the troublesome kitsune who got into trouble wherever he went because his curiosity was worse than a neko's?"

"Nope. But I've heard the one about the pompous inu who was haunted by a love-sick toad."

"No doubt it had a tragic ending."

Kurama chuckled and reveled in his victory at getting Sessho-maru to blush for a second time. _This is fun. I hope he stays to play some more. It seems like forever since we've talked like this_. _ Things have been so tense between us lately_.

"Why don't you stay and let me tell you the story. Then you can judge for yourself."

Two pair of golden eyes met in a silent debate.

_Stay with me._

**This is what I want, isn't it?**

_We're getting along so well right now. _

**To know more about Kurama? **

_Don't spoil it. Stay._

**Those eyes. Is he truly asking me to stay? **

_Please, Sessho-maru._

Sessho-maru turned his back on the kitsune and took a step towards the open door. He reached out for the handle and gave it a small push, closing it. He turned around to see Kurama smiling at him mischievously as he made his way back to the chair he had just vacated. Once he was comfortable, he gestured widely with his clawed hand in a sweeping motion.

"Alright, Kurama. Tell me a story."

_To be continued…._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

I don't like this chapter.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 12**

Jaken hummed to himself as he made his way to Kurama's room with breakfast. He was pleased not only at the kitsune's recovery rate, but in his master's improved disposition as well. The inu lord seemed relaxed and content, something Jaken hadn't witnessed in quite some time. _Not since before he lost his parents_.

As Jaken opened the door and prepared to greet his patient enthusiastically, his eyes fell upon the empty bed and he gasped, dropping the tray of food.

"Gah! Kurama!" He frantically began looking around the room, going so far as to look under the bed. "Kurama! Where are you, you stupid kitsune!"

"Is something wrong, Jaken?"

The smooth deep voice froze Jaken and he didn't turn to face his lord. He fidgeted with his hands and he could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Um….well, I don't really know yet, my Lord. You see, I came to deliver breakfast but Kurama….well, he's…..gone."

Sessho-maru held the chuckle in check that wanted to escape but not the smile. Jaken was not aware of the purpose of the charm that Kurama wore and Sessho-maru was enjoying the fact that the toad youkai seemed genuinely concerned about Kurama's whereabouts. _He is affecting everyone it seems_.

"Do not worry yourself, Jaken. I will go find him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for Sessho-maru to find Kurama. However, he was not happy with what he found. The kitsune had managed to make his way up to the next level to Sessho-maru's study and out onto the large balcony. But lacking his normal strength, he only made it past the doorway where he apparently collapsed from exhaustion.

Sessho-maru approached the kitsune and looked down to see golden eyes glaring at him. He couldn't help the satisfied chuckle.

"Don't you dare say a word."

"Whatever could I possibly have to say, Kurama?"

Kurama felt his cheeks getting warm as he heard the playfully mocking tone of the inu who was reaching down to assist him.

"You're a grown, albeit stubborn kitsune who is capable of making his own decisions."

Sessho-maru helped Kurama to his feet and over to the balcony ledge where he knew Kurama liked to stretch out and relax. This was as close as Jaken would allow Kurama to the outdoors until he was completely healed. And Sessho-maru was pretty sure the toad's reasoning had more to do with wanting someone around to fuss over than Kurama's actual wellbeing.

"I am assuming this was your original destination?"

Kurama eyed the inu suspiciously as he was helped, much to his embarrassment, up onto the ledge. He had wanted to see the sunrise from the balcony but never made it in time. But even now, the view was beautiful and calming.

"I'll have Jaken bring your breakfast here. I'm afraid you gave the poor thing a terrible fright by disappearing."

"Really? What about you?"

Sessho-maru stopped just as he entered the study and turned back to face Kurama. Of course he knew that Kurama couldn't just leave because of the charm around his neck. But when he'd seen that blade piece Kurama, he'd been faced with the real possibility of losing him and an intense pain stabbed at his heart. Even now, just thinking back to that moment Sessho-maru still felt that pain. _Yes, Kurama. I am scared of losing you._

Kurama watched Sessho-maru turn away and disappear without a word and he bit his tongue to keep from shouting after the inu. _You coward! Say it_! Kurama saw it. He saw the fear in those golden eyes. _Just like that night. He feels it too_. _But he turned away from me. What is he still scared of? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had eaten breakfast together then Sessho-maru left him to rest on the balcony while he retreated to the study to sift through several scrolls on his desk. Kurama listened to the birds and inhaled the fresh air and gazed up at the puffy white clouds floating by but none of them served as a strong enough distraction. Always, Sessho-maru would come to the forefront of his mind and he would get this intense flutter in his stomach.

Finally, after hours of fruitless attempts at relaxing, Kurama got up from the ledge with a growl. _I'll make him tell me what's in that head of his! I'll hound him just like Jaken until he can't stand it anymore and finally tells me how he feels_!

But as he walked into the study he was shocked by what he saw. Sessho-maru was nowhere to be found. _When did he leave? Why didn't he tell me_?

Kurama began the seemingly long journey back to his room, his frustration helping to bolster his energy and stamina. Once there, he burst into the room and collapsed on his bed with a huff. As he lay there, eyelids getting heavy with the exertion, his nose picked up a pleasant, but unexpected scent. He opened his eyes and rolled over, looking out into his room to find plants and flowers scattered throughout. He sat up and gazed in wonder.

"Who….?"

He reached out for a vase of lavender flowers that he missed sitting at his bedside when he first threw himself into his bed. He chose a choice bloom and brought it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. He didn't know the name of the flower, but it had become one of his favorites since arriving in this world. _But they don't grow around here. Where did they come from_?

"Oh good, you're back. It saves me the trouble of looking for you."

"Jaken. Where did all these flowers come from?"

The toad youkai sniffed and spared Kurama a dismissive look before reaching out for his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated, using his energy to examine Kurama's health. After a few minutes he released Kurama's hand and scowled at the kitsune.

"Your little excursion this morning has put a strain on your ribs, you stubborn kitsune!"

"Speaking of which, I'm sorry for this morning. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Worry me! You didn't worry me! I have better things to occupy my time than you!"

Kurama stifled the laugh that bubbled up as he observed the flustered youkai wander around his room making imaginary adjustments to the various arrangements of flowers.

"Jaken. You never answered my question. Where did all these flowers come from?"

Jaken turned to face Kurama, his voice reaching a new pitch of exasperation. "Why must you question everything?"

"But, I---"

"I don't know everything that goes on around here. I just do what I'm told. Now shut up and rest!"

Kurama opened and closed his mouth twice before finally snapping it shut. Jaken looked back and sighed. "All I know is that it seemed pretty important to my Lord that you be surrounded by all these plants and flowers."

The door closed quietly and Kurama remained awake for most of the evening, twirling the lavender bloom wondering what could have possessed Sessho-maru to such an act. When he finally gave in and snuggled down into his bed to sleep, he drifted off with a smile on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru silently opened the door and only took a few steps into the room to gaze upon the sleeping figure. There was no light but he could see the peaceful face nestled in the silvery white hair, a pale bloom tucked behind one ear. A ghost of a smile passed across the inu's lips at the satisfaction of having his gesture appreciated. He knew Kurama was getting frustrated at not being able to do the things he normally did and one of them was to sit for hours in the small garden that Sessho-maru had long ago deemed Kurama's own. So he had given Kurama a temporary garden. Sessho-maru spared one more moment of voyeurism before leaving as silently as he entered. _Sleep well, Kurama_.

_To be continued…._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

In honor of tonight's full moon…..

**Belonging**

**Chapter 13**

Kurama wandered the halls, not really paying attention to where he was going. He'd fallen asleep too early in the evening and now he was awake. He was feeling better than he had in days so he risked an outing to the library for some books to keep him company. _It's not like I can just wander into Sessho-maru's bedroom and demand he entertain me_.

Suddenly, unbidden thoughts of what he and Sessho-maru could do in the late hours of the evening to occupy themselves accosted his mind's eye and he felt his entire body become overheated as if he were standing in the midst of a roaring fire.

He'd begrudgingly come to accept the fact that he was more than a little attracted to the inu youkai, but every time they got close or it seemed as if they might broach the subject, something or someone interfered.

Thanks to his his injury, Kurama had discovered that the proud inu actually cared for him. How much, Kurama still hadn't gauged because the infuriating youkai kept distancing himself.

_Why won't he just tell me what he wants!_

Kurama slowly climbed the winding staircase and ran his hand along the stone, thinking on everything he'd learned during his late night excursion. He'd explored, to the best of his knowledge, everything in the fortress with the exception of the lower level which Jaken was helpful enough to tell him was the dungeon. And in all his searching, he'd really learned nothing about Sessho-maru.

He'd managed to get Jaken to tell him a little about Sessho-maru's father, but the toad went off on a tangent and Kurama had just walked away, bored with the zealous and extremely detailed description of the former Lord of the Western Plains's fighting skill. He didn't care about such things. He wanted to know what Sessho-maru was like as a child, what happened to his parents, why he chose to sequester himself and……

His thoughts died and he stopped in his tracks as his gaze fell upon the open library door. _Why would **he** be up this late at night_? Kurama silently entered and found Sessho-maru asleep on one of the large sofas in the expansive room. Without realizing what his body was doing, Kurama approached the sleeping youkai who had a book resting on his chest, covered by one perfect alabaster clawed hand.

He kneeled down and gazed at Sessho-maru, his eyes studying every minute detail. The smooth, pale skin, the blue crescent moon, the dark violet markings over his eyelids and across his high cheekbones, and the small mouth whose lips were slightly parted inhaling and exhaling quiet breathes.

Kurama stared, fascinated, drawn to the youkai that had captured his attention from the moment he laid eyes on him. He reached out, his eyes still on the parted lips when he suddenly found his wrist clasped tightly within the clawed hand that had previously been holding a book in place.

His breath caught in his throat as two sets of golden eyes met in a tense silence. Kurama felt a gentle tug on his wrist and he found himself getting closer and closer to Sessho-maru until their lips brushed. Kurama jumped at the contact and the searing jolt it sent through his body.

Sessho-maru let his grip on Kurama's wrist go and watched as the kitsune clumsily fled the room in a panic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for Sessho-maru to regain his senses and go after Kurama. It was easy enough to track the kitsune by scent and when Sessho-maru found him, he wasn't surprised to see that Kurama had retreated to the same garden he choose whenever he wanted to be alone. Sessho-maru stopped as he came into the clearing and found Kurama standing there, gazing up into the night sky.

Kurama turned to face Sessho-maru, his confusion written all over his face. Sessho-maru slowly approached the kitsune, his voice barely audible over the nocturnal songs ringing through the air. He was ready to apologize for his actions, even though he wished things could go much further between them, he wasn't willing to risk their tenuous friendship.

"I'm sorry, Kurama. I didn't mean---"

"I did."

Sessho-maru's heart began to beat wildly at the mater-of-fact statement. He drank in the sight of Kurama, glowing in the moon's light, golden eyes glittering. He closed the distance between them and as one hand snaked its way up Kurama's neck and into his hair, the other took a firm grip around his waist. Sessho-maru pulled Kurama into a passionate kiss which was eagerly returned.

Any doubts either youkai had about giving in to their desires vanished as both clung to the other, hungry lips eagerly seeking flesh to taste and suckle. They fell to their knees and as Sessho-maru slipped Kurama's yukata down to expose a bare shoulder, he spoke against the smooth flesh.

"I want you here, bathed in the moonlight."

Kurama moaned and nuzzled Sessho-maru to kiss him again. When they had to break for air, Kurama's voice was a breathy echo in the night as Sessho-maru guided him down to rest under him, his mouth once again indulging in the kitsune's neck.

"You've dreamt of that too?"

"For much too long."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru lay there, watching Kurama sleep. He had carried a sleepy Kurama inside and deposited him in bed, sliding in next to him and delighting in the kitsune's moan as he reached out and curled into Sessho-maru's body. It didn't take long for Kurama to fall asleep and that left Sessho-maru awake and content to gaze upon the beautiful creature at his leisure.

As appreciative eyes roamed over milky, soft skin and fingers ran through silky silver hair, he felt a peace and happiness he'd never known before. But these feelings were short-lived when he thought of how Kurama came to be in his life. _He came searching for something. Something he was willing to risk his life to obtain_.

Sessho-maru watched as silver strands fell through is fingers. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. He slowly reached out and in a delicate move that would have made the thief proud, he removed the necklace from around Kurama's neck.

"I will miss you, Kurama. I can only pray that you will return to me someday."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Kurama's consciousness slowly awakened, memories of last night came flooding back, causing a vulpine smile to grace his lips. He stretched and moaned and rolled over, seeking the warmth of his bedmate's body. But his hands came up empty and he opened his eyes to see Sessho-maru standing several feet away from the bed, smiling down at him.

Kurama crawled over to the edge of the bed and remained on his knees. Sessho-maru couldn't help but close the distance between them, enveloping the still warm kitsune within his arms.

"Good morning, Kurama."

"Mmmm, good morning."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved." Kurama squeezed Sessho-maru tighter and licked at the inu's neck. "But I think I'll bathe first. Care to join me?"

Sessho-maru smiled and pulled back from the amorous kitsune.

"I've already bathed."

Golden eyes glittered and before Sessho-maru knew what was happening, Kurama grabbed fistfuls of his collar and yanked him back into bed. Kurama flipped them over, pinning the surprised inu under him.

"Then I'll just have to get you dirty again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mmmmmm…."

Kurama settled into Sessho-maru's body, resting his head on the broad chest which was just above the water line. The pair had been in the bath long enough for Kurama to have washed Sessho-maru and now the delighted kitsune was getting his turn. He sighed and moaned as Sessho-maru ran the soft washcloth over his body, starting at his toes and working his way up where the inu was currently washing Kurama's chest.

"We should do this every day."

Sessho-maru couldn't respond to Kurama's suggestion. He tried to swallow the pain rising up within him as he thought of Kurama leaving him. His thoughts continued to torture him and he did not notice when Kurama's body stiffened against him. He didn't see the hand come up, grasping at his neck. It wasn't until Kurama pushed away and turned around, frantically searching the water, splashing everywhere, that Sessho-maru was pulled from his internal turmoil.

"Kurama? Wha---"

"It's gone! I've lost it! I don't know where---"

Sessho-maru got out of the bath and put on a robe before leaving the bathroom. Kurama continued to splash about until his mind came into focus on the situation. He suddenly stilled and stared at the open door, his eyes impossibly wide. _I couldn't have lost it. I would have died. The only way….._

Kurama quickly got out of the bath and ran into the next room, a towel clasped at his hip. He found Sessho-maru sitting on the bed, eyes fixed on a small blue crescent moon resting in his palm. Kurama kneeled in front of Sessho-maru and stared down at his former leash.

"Why?"

"I do not want you to be by my side because of some charm. I want you to be by my side because that's where you choose to be." Sessho-maru closed his fist around the necklace and reached out, caressing Kurama's cheek and offering a sad smile. "But I know you will leave me, Kurama. I'm not so naïve to believe you will stay here with me."

Kurama threw his arms around Sessho-maru's neck and buried his face.

"I **_will_** come back to you, Sessho-maru. I swear by Inari, I **_will_** return to you."

Sessho-maru hugged Kurama tight, taking little comfort in the words for he knew them to be just that: words. He had removed the charm knowing Kurama would leave him. He knew he was making the right decision, but knowing didn't make it any less painful.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama and Sessho-maru spent the next week desperately clinging to each other. They had quiet, comforting times and energetic playful times and heated, passionate times. But no matter what they were doing, there was always an underlying current of sadness for they both knew their time together was limited.

Finally, after two weeks of selfish indulging, Kurama decided that if he didn't leave now, he never would. So he waited for Sessho-maru to fall asleep and then he expertly extricated himself from the strong limbs, looking back only once as he closed the door behind him. _I'm sorry, Sessho-maru. I'm a coward and I know it, but I couldn't handle saying goodbye to you. I will be back, love. I swear it_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru shivered and rolled over, blindly reaching for the warm body that should be there. When his hand landed in an empty space, he opened his eyes to find himself alone in the bed.

"Kurama?"

As he sat up his eye caught sight of a small piece of paper sitting on Kurama's pillow. He picked it up knowing what it meant. _You knew I wouldn't be able to keep my promise, didn't you? That's why you left like this. Thank you, thief._

Sessho-maru stared at the piece of paper long after he found it on Kurama's pillow.

**I will return to you.**

_To be continued…._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 14**

Kurama picked up the smell before he determined the source. He kept racing for his den thinking it was probably just a demon nearby. He hadn't expected the source to be coming from somewhere much closer and personal.

When his den came into view Kurama knew something was wrong. The foliage around it had been trampled carelessly, leaving the hidden entrance visible to anyone, human or demon. He began to approach the den cautiously, silently, hoping he wasn't walking into a trap. Then he suddenly remembered he had control of his ki again and he stretched his senses out, finding no other presence and no booby traps.

When Kurama made it into the heart of his den he stopped, his blood freezing from the site before him. His den had been raided. Everything was thrown around haphazard, and very few things were left undamaged. Shards of pottery and glass, shreds of cloth, and pieces of wood that used to form chests and furniture.

His eyes merely swept over the chaos on their way to discovering if the true treasure of his den had been stolen. The area seemed undisturbed and Kurama practically leapt to the spot and raised his hand to the creeping vines, commanding them to part. The soft rustling of bark and leaves revealed a tiny crevice two feet above Kurama's head. He reached in and almost fainted in relief as his hand found the cold smooth object.

"Thank, Inari."

Kurama pulled the jewels from their hideaway and pressed them to his chest as he bowed his head and gave a small prayer of thanks for their safekeeping. _Yuudai…… Just a little longer._

At the thought of leaving this world and returning to his brother and the Makai he was filled with such an intense feeling of excitement that he raced out of his den and started for the mountains in the north and Mount Hakurei. _Once I secure the jewel hidden in the mountain, I can return to Sessho-maru and….and…_.

Kurama winced at the sharp pain in his chest, but his pace never faltered. _I can't think about that. I need to get back home to the Makai. To Yuudai_. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought about leaving Sessho-maru behind forever to return home. _But, I can't stay here, can I? I would be abandoning Yuudai and the clan_. Swallowing hard, Kurama's face set in determination as he raced for Mount Hakurei, reciting an internal mantra over and over until it consumed his very being: _I'm coming home, Yuudai. I'm coming home, Yuudai…._.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama was true to his word and in six month's time he found himself on the outside of the barrier protecting Sessho-maru's fortress. He placed his hand up to where he knew the barrier to be approximately, and he let his ki flow outwards, hoping to catch the attention of the Lord of the Western Plains. _I'll give him a few hours before going to find shelter for the evening_.

He jumped up onto a low-lying tree branch and made himself comfortable, awaiting the arrival of the inu youkai. It didn't take twenty minutes before Kurama found himself tackled to the ground and pinned under the strong body of Sessho-maru. He smiled up at the feral look in the inu's eyes.

"I told you I wou---"

Hungry lips devoured his own, not caring what Kurama had to say for himself, only wanting to feel and taste the kitsune that he'd been desperately, achingly, missing. Kurama moaned and squirmed to free his hands but Sessho-maru wasn't having any part of it.

"I'm not letting you go this time, thief."

For some reason, the previously hated nickname ignited a fire within and Kurama growled his appreciation as he bit Sessho-maru's bottom lip, drawing blood. He sucked on the wounded flesh, relishing the taste, but it was quickly pulled away and he let out a plaintive mewl.

Kurama looked up to see Sessho-maru licking the blood from his own lip, golden eyes becoming darker and darker with lust as the seconds ticked by.

"So this is how you wish me to welcome you back? So be it."

Kurama's heart constricted at the low, husky voice, even as the two demons came together in an animalistic embrace, letting their passion run unchecked, bringing about a heated frenzy of scratching, biting, licking and growling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru slowly blinked his heavy eyelids, refusing to give in to the call of sleep his body was demanding. Their reunion taking a higher toll than either expected, the silver-haired lovers now lay together in an exhausted heap with Kurama on his stomach and Sessho-maru laying half on top of him, a leg and arm thrown possessively over the sleeping kitsune.

Knowing they could not remain where they were, Sessho-maru bit back a groan as he pushed himself up into a seated position. He gazed down at the pale flesh and his eyes traced a path along the perfect curves of Kurama's shoulder blades, down his back and up again to the base of a silver tail, his lust rekindling itself at each claw mark or bite mark encountered on his lover.

"What an amazing and beautiful creature you are, Kurama."

Sessho-maru pulled his eyes away from the sleeping kitsune to assess his own body, finding matching decorations along his torso. He brought a hand up and lightly trailed it down his chest and abdomen, closing his eyes and remembering back to only moments ago when the red lines were being created. A low growl sounded and Sessho-maru tilted his head back as his hand wandered lower….

"Kurama….."

Two golden eyes opened and sparkled at the sound of the guttural whisper. Kurama slowly rolled onto his back and gazed up at the flush inu who barely gave him a chance to enjoy the sight beside him before burying him under an overheated, muscular body, a curtain of silvery hair framing them in their private space.

"It's a good thing I woke up. You were starting without me."

"**_Because_** of you, Kurama. I am this way because of you."

"Then I should take responsibility and help allev---"

Kurama's chuckle was muffled against the hungry lips pressed against his own. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Sessho-maru's neck, hugging the inu as if for dear life.

"Wrap your legs around me." Kurama did as he was told, clamping his long legs around Sessho-maru's waist, lifting himself slightly from the ground. "Hold tight, thief."

Sessho-maru and Kurama disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing in mere seconds in Sessho-maru's bedroom, landing in a heap on the fluffy bedding. The inu didn't miss a beat as his tongue trailed a wet, warm path down Kurama's neck where it ultimately stopped to suckle at his collarbone.

"Sessho-maru….oh gods….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama lay atop Sessho-maru, his mind slowly clearing of its post-coital daze and coming back to reality. Yes, he was back in Sessho-maru's arms, content and satisfied. _But….for how long_? The kitsune frowned as the pleasure and joy of his reunion seeped away, leaving him with a heaviness in his heart.

"There's something very important I need to tell you."

The quiet tone didn't cause the words to sound any less ominous and Sessho-maru felt his stomach tie in knots. _I just got him back. Gods, why can't you leave us in peace_?

Kurama felt the body beneath his tense momentarily, and the fingers that had been twirling silver strands of hair stopped, frozen in their leisurely game.

"The night you caught me...the object I was looking for...it was a jewel. A jewel that was one of four created that would allow someone to travel between time. I came for that jewel so I could return home."

The silver kitsune leaned up on his hands and gazed down at Sessho-maru who was showing no signs yet that he understood what Kurama was telling him.

"I'm not from this time, or this world, Sessho-maru. I come from a land called the Makai. It is a world solely created for demons. I was sent here by accident during a job gone wrong."

Kurama continued his explanation, telling Sessho-maru of his clan and brother and the details of his arrival. He relayed his amazement at seeing humans for the first time and staking out his own territory. He spoke of his adventures as a thief which led to his infamous reputation and finally his arrival here at the fortress.

Sessho-maru lay there in stunned silence as he listened to Kurama relay his entire life story as if it were a confession. _I said I wanted to know everything about him, but….._ in a swift motion Sessho-maru was on his feet, retrieving a robe and wrapping it tightly around himself as if it would help to contain the turmoil within.

"So you came to me……for this gem?"

Kurama saw the glinting eyes and heard the coldness in the inu's voice and understood Sessho-maru's thoughts immediately.

"No!"

He scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms and tail around the inu possessively. He nestled his face into the broad chest, nudging the robe open slightly to reach the warm skin.

"I came back for you, Sessho-maru. I want to be with you."

Sessho-maru made no move to return the affection of the kitsune. He believed Kurama wanted to be with him, but he was a realist by nature and knew the sad truth of the situation. He had listened to Kurama's story, heard the longing in his voice when he spoke of his clan and especially his brother.

"But you have already said that you want to return to your own time. Be with your clan. Your brother."

Kurama squeezed tighter and clenched his eyes closed as tears began to spill forth.

"I….I miss them so much and…..I've worked so hard to get these gems so I could go home. But….how am I ever going to be able to leave you behind?"

Sessho-maru reached up and pulled back Kurama's silvery hair, exposing a creamy neck and shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around Kurama's trembling body and lowered his head, whispering against the soft flesh.

"You will never be without me, Kurama."

And with those words Kurama felt fangs pierce his skin sending a shockwave of pain and pleasure through his body. He gasped and clawed at Sessho-maru's back as the inu held him fast, emitting a low growl that rumbled both their chests. As the sensation started to fade and Kurama regained his senses, he became aware of the death grip he had on Sessho-maru and he relaxed his grip, enjoying the soothing feeling of the inu licking the newly created wound.

"You will always be a part of me, Sessho-maru."

_To be continued…._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Saying goodbye and saying hello, that's just one of the precious, yet painful cycles of LIFE.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 15**

A golden eye opened and found that the space next to him was unoccupied. The eye closed again as Sessho-maru rolled over and out of bed, a slight frown marring his face. He slipped into a robe but didn't bother fastening it securely and continued out onto the balcony, scanning the landscape below.

When he didn't find what he was looking for, his scowl deepened and he headed back into the bedroom, this time exiting into the hallways of the fortress. As he strode through the hallways towards his destination, he thought about everything Kurama had told him about his past and what it meant for their future.

_Even though he gave himself to me completely, knowing what it meant, he will still leave me. And I know I should let him go. He does not belong to this time or even this world. So why…..why did I do it…..?_

Sessho-maru angrily wrapped the loosely flowing robe around his body and tied it tightly, trying to banish the taste of Kurama as his fangs pierced the tender flesh, claiming the kitsune that could never be his. _I was arrogant to think I could handle claiming him and then let him go_. _And why did he let me? Did he do it as some sort of parting gesture? Was he taking pity on me?_

As Sessho-maru's thoughts became darker he increased his pace as he descended into the bowels of his fortress until his surroundings matched his mood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama looked up as a shadow descended upon the book he was reading and looked up to see Sessho-maru standing before him, robe billowing lightly in the breeze and silver hair radiant with the sun. He couldn't hold back a smile of appreciation.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Sessho-maru brought out his hand and held a small brown felt bag out for Kurama. The kitsune took the bag and looked from it to the inu several times, his smile falling with each new glance at the bag.

He pulled at the strings and opened the bag, dumping its contents into his hand. He gazed at the gem as his emotions ran rampant. Elation, sorrow, fear, triumph….. He looked up at Sessho-maru, unsure of how to feel.

Sessho-maru saw the conflict within the kitsune and he felt a small sense of satisfaction.

"This was the gem you came for, is it not?" Kurama just nodded mutely. "Now that you have the means to go home, what will you do, Kurama?"

Kurama looked down at the gem again, the full realization of the situation settling on him. _I can go home. I can see Yuudai again. I can….leave_. Kurama closed a fist around the gem and hung his head.

"Thank you."

A gentle breeze caressed Kurama's face and rustled his bangs. When he looked up again, he was alone.

"Sessho-maru."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been over two months since Sessho-maru had given him the fourth and final gem he needed to return home and still Kurama lingered in the fortress, unable to tear himself from the inu's side.

As they lay in Kurama's garden sprawled on the dewy ground and each other, watching the sky turn from a sleepy, dark blackness to a bright blue hue, Kurama decided he would risk revealing what had been on his mind for several weeks.

"Come back with me."

He was surprised when he didn't sense any surprise from the inu under him. Sessho-maru's gentle stroking of Kurama's hair never faltered and his heart neither stopped nor picked up speed. And when he spoke, his voice was the same deep, silky tone.

"That is not possible."

"Why not? Aren't you even curious about a world full of nothing but demons?"

"Curious? Yes. But this is my world, Kurama. This is where I belong, just as you belong in your world."

Sessho-maru's calmness and matter-of-fact answers angered Kurama and the kitsune sat up and glared down at the inu who was just gazing at him with steady golden eyes.

"How can you be so cold! Don't you want to be with me! Won't you even consider trying!"

Sessho-maru reached up and let long, silvery hair fall carelessly through his fingers, staring at it as if mesmerized. He had already considered this option, and many others, ad nauseam, and he came to the same conclusion every time.

"Just as you cannot remain here with me, away from your world and your brother, I cannot go with you."

"But you don't have anyone keeping you here!"

As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them. Sessho-maru's golden eyes shot up to see Kurama's shame written all over his flushed face. But Kurama was shocked when he didn't see anger or pain in the golden eyes. An alabaster clawed hand reached up and caressed a warm, rosy cheek.

"Do not worry, Kurama. You should feel no shame for speaking the truth."

"No, I shouldn't---"

"It is true I don't have anyone here like you have awaiting your return backing the Makai. But I am tied to this world, Kurama. I can feel that my destiny lies here. This world has plans for me."

Kurama couldn't say he understood what Sessho-maru was talking about. Life had taught him to flow with the circumstances. It was true he wanted to go back to the Makai, his home. But he'd never felt "connected" to it.

Sessho-maru could see Kurama trying to grapple with his thoughts and feelings. He didn't want Kurama to go, but he knew that the time would come when the kitsune left him behind for his own world. _That is how it must be_.

Kurama tried to say something, voice his confusion, his sadness, his love for the inu, but his throat closed up and so he threw himself into Sessho-maru's arms and was immediately welcomed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four days after asking Sessho-maru to come home with him, Kurama decided it was time for him to return to the Makai. He knew he was only prolonging the inevitable and causing them both terrible pain. So that morning he awoke in Sessho-maru's arms for the last time.

Neither said anything as they got out of bed and dressed. Neither reached out for an embrace nor attempted to even touch the other as they walked through the fortress hallways and out into the early morning air, not stopping until they were on the other side of the bridge.

They stood there, two tall, silvery-haired demons, golden eyes locked onto each other. One pair trying to maintain its pride and not show the pain and torment within while the other pair let all the love and heartache shine through.

Finally, Kurama closed the small distance between them, determined not to let their goodbye be some regretful, silent parting. He reached up and slowly pulled Sessho-maru's collar away, exposing the pale flesh. His golden eyes drank in the sight of the delicate arc as the neck curved into the shoulder, and the shoulder down into the arm. He ran his fingertips lightly over the flesh and shivered in unison with his lover.

He leaned in, purposefully, committing every detail to memory. The feel of the silken skin, the scent of the heated flesh and the taste. _Oh gods, the taste…. _ As he licked at the neck, he thought he'd never tasted anything so exotic, so….addictive. Suddenly unable to hold back any longer, he buried his fangs to the sound of an anguished moan.

Sessho-maru fought the quaking in his very bones at the pleasure coursing through his body and he clutched at Kurama tightly, not wanting the blissful torture to end. _Kurama….oh gods….don't go….._

As if sensing his thoughts, Kurama pulled back slightly, his whole body shaking. As he lapped at the small puncture wounds, Sessho-maru's hands came up on either side of his head and guided his mouth upwards. He caught Kurama's lips in a desperate kiss and Kurama had to fight with everything he had to resist the temptation to melt into the strong body and let himself be carried away. _Will I ever find someone who will make me fee like this again_?

But thoughts of his brother and clan finally helped Kurama to pull back and remove himself from the embrace, his face downcast, silvery bangs obscuring his eyes.

"I…I have to…."

"Then go now before I put the charm back around your neck."

Kurama looked up at the strangled voice and swallowed his tears. He began to back up, never letting his eyes leave the golden orbs willing him back. He whispered his goodbye but he was certain the keen ears of his lover heard them anyway.

"Aishiteru, Sessho-maru."

Sessho-maru watched as Kurama disappeared into the mists still lingering at the edge of the forest. He heard the whispered declaration and it caused his chest to constrict to the point of cutting off his air. _I will never endure this pain again. I will not allow anyone to do this to me again._ It wouldn't take long for Sessho-maru to use his strength of will to seal off his heart from the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama gave a determined nod to the sorceress and her companion, indicating he was ready for the spell to begin. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the chanting, anything to rid his mind of thoughts and images of Sessho-maru.

The chanting increased in pitch and Kurama felt his body getting warm. Suddenly he felt himself spiraling out of control and he clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to see the swirling colors, lest he get sick.

Faster than he remembered his first trip being, his journey came to an abrupt end and he landed hard on his stomach. Kurama lay there panting, trying to quell the pain throughout his body. He was scared to open his eyes. _Am I truly home? Or am I still in Sessho-maru's time? Or am I someplace else entirely_?

Kurama lay there, gathering his senses and then stretching them outward, trying to get a feel for where he was, when a voice interrupted.

"Hey there. Looks like you're in need of a friend."

Kurama slowly looked up to see a dark figure smiling at him. As he blinked his eyes into focus, the figure became clearer, revealing a chimera youkai with long black hair and sparkling lavender eyes. He was wearing a vest and a tattered looking hat that gave him a roughish appearance.

"The name's Kurounue. What's yours?"

_To be continued….._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Aaah! I feel horrible! So many of you were so excited to see Kurounue show up in the last chapter but alas, this is not a KxK fic and so that will be the extent of his role. I'm so very sorry! But if you're looking for some excellent KxK stories, check out **Red Kitsune Flames**. You won't be disappointed. Now….on with the show!

**Belonging**

**Chapter 16**

It was quite possible that for only the fourth time in his life he was at a loss for how to feel. The first happened too long ago and was buried deeper than he cared to admit. The second was losing Kurounue. His grief at losing his best friend, partner, lover, mentor, had been too much to digest for him. The third was being caught by a hunter unawares and being forced to hide in the Ningenkai. The fact that he had the presence of mind to direct his soul to a ningen's body was a miracle he doubted he could ever repeat. And now, he was facing the fourth moment. He stared at the paper and read it several times, his mind trying to comprehend its contents.

"You said I would be free, Schuichi. You never mentioned anything about this."

The words were spoken quietly, more to himself, but Koenma heard them regardless_. So Kurama never told Yoko he would be given a choice? Why would he keep that part of the arrangement a secret? A last parting gift, perhaps?_

Kurama continued to stare at the piece of paper in wonder. _Schuichi….all these years and you still remembered that story? _ The kitsune bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly to prevent the tears from flowing. _I will not give that brat of a god the satisfaction. _

When Kurama looked up again he had regained control of his emotions and presented Koenma with a smug grin. He knew Koenma did not want him to go free. He was a criminal after all. _Schuichi…..thank you. Thank you for your kindness_.

"I want to go back. That's where my life lies."

Koenma began grinding his teeth on his pacifier at the smugness of the kitsune. But he took the contract being handed back by Kurama and searched his desk drawer for the proper stamp and took a deep breath before placing his official seal on the document. He held the ratified document out to the kitsune and nodded his head towards his door.

"Shall we?"

Kurama smiled and took the document from Koenma, heading out the door to get processed and back to freedom. He didn't care how much bureaucratic red tape he had to endure in the Rekai. He would be free and back where he belonged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days and endless paperwork later, Kurama was led to a doorway by one of the ferry girls. He was certain Koenma had stuck him with the dumbest of the bunch just so his processing would take that much longer. _A little parting shot, Koenma_? The petite blonde with long curly blonde hair and impossibly big blue eyes stopped in front of a large wooden door, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Her annoyingly perky voice filled the normally quiet area.

"Ok, so here we go! Sorry for all the trouble and I'm _really_ sorry for spilling my tea on you! Are you sure I can't get you some new clothes?"

"No, I'm fine. I'd just like to go home please."

"Sure thing! Ok, remember, when you pass through the door you will have to pass through a weird, foggy kind of field before you reach your destination. So don't be scared and just keep walking! Oh! And don't worry about being dumped off some place dangerous or anything like that! You'll be arriving in a nice quiet forest where I'm sure you'll find yourself a nice quiet den and you can live peacefully. You look too pretty to be the fighting type so I figured a nice tame forest should suit you nicely."

"I just want to leave."

"I'm sorry! I know I have a tendency to just keep talking and talking and my friends tell me it's a defense mechanism for when I'm nervous. But I'm actually getting better, isn't that great?"

"Great."

"So, ok! I think you're all set! Enjoy your new home!"

Kurama couldn't get away from the girl fast enough. He opened the door and leapt into the white space running towards his freedom. The little ferry girl closed the door and leaned against it with a tired sigh as her eyelids fell back to their normal position of half mast, finally allowing moisture back into her burning eyes. When she spoke, her voice dropped about an octave and it no longer held the enthusiasm from moments ago.

"Ugh! I'm not sure how much longer I could have kept that up. The cute and stupid routine was _killing_ me. Koenma owes me big for this."

She started back for the main hall of the Rekai to continue with her duties, grumbling the whole way as she twisted her hair up into a tight bun and secured it with a wooden stick she pulled from her waistband.

"I can't believe I had to act like that. Although I must admit, it was fun spilling the tea on him. And why did it take them two days to set up that portal? Koenma sure is putting a lot of effort into sealing this one away. He must really hate him or something." She let a sadistic chuckle escape and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Oh well, I guess it's really none of my business. Although, the kitsune kept saying he was going home. I wonder why? There's no way he lived back then. Only gods are _that_ old."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama preferred this trip to the last one that had brought him to this time and place all those years ago. He looked around taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air. _I'm back. I'm really back…._.

As the silver kitsune raced through the landscape a small smile curved his lips. _I forgot how fresh and clean the air is here. The pollution of industry hasn't tainted this world yet_. He stretched out his senses which were one hundred times sharper than what they were the last time and his surroundings were suddenly teeming with life. Human, animal, plant and demonic energy mixed and swirled, creating a new sensation in the kitsune. _What a wonderful world_.

His thoughts turned from the world around him to the world he was leaving behind. He'd spent over eight hundred years in the Makai, living a life full of pleasure, danger and adventure. His time spent in the Ningenkai was a mere blink of the eye in comparison but it had been no less entertaining thanks to his human host and his friends.

_But I'm done with all that now. I've seen all I want of the Makai and there's no way I could stand living in the Ningenkai under Koenma's rules_. _It's time to resume my life here. With him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama frowned as he reached out and felt no resistance. _I'm sure this is the place. Where's the barrier_? He continued forward, his senses stretched several yards in front of him looking for the barrier that apparently was no longer in effect. _Is it possible that this is no longer his territory? Could he be…_?

He defiantly shook his head, banishing the thought. _No._ _He's too strong. He wouldn't allow anyone to defeat him and take his territory. But what if he died naturally? Maybe demons don't live as long in this time as they do in the Makai._ Without realizing, Kurama picked up speed and raced for the fortress. _Oh gods. I have to find him_.

Soon the large stone structure was looming before him and he was relieved to pick up traces of Sessho-maru's scent. With his heart now under control but his stomach still tied in knots, Kurama made his way into the fortress.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

He closed the large wooden and iron door behind him and started for the stairs.

"Sessho-maru?"

As he made his way upstairs to look for Sessho-maru he reached back into the darkest corners of his memory to recall where the inu lord's private quarters and study were. Kurama frowned and stood in the hallway looking right, then left and back again.

"Which way? His scent is too damn strong to get any sort of direction."

Kurama stood in the hallway and debated which direction while echoes of the past drifted into his conscious mind.

"_Not only are you a thief, but a coward as well?"_

"…_..you are the reason I am weak! You want to keep me weak and caged for your own amusement!"_

"_This is my treasure…."_

"_I'll say your name all you want….."_

"_What an amazing and beautiful creature you are, Kurama."_

Kurama was too lost in his memories to realize that he had started to move again nor was he aware of the presence approaching from the opposite hall, and as he turned the corner, he collided with the small creature. When Kurama looked down he found himself caught in the gaze of a pair of big brown eyes that were showing no fear or caution at having just bumped into a demon.

"Who are you, child? Why are you in this fortress?"

Rin blinked her eyes a few times and then smiled. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She bowed in greeting. "My name is Rin. I live here."

"Impossible."

Rin giggled and rocked back on her heels, hands clasped behind her back.

"Don't worry, I don't live here by myself. I live here with my lord and mas---"

"Your lord?"

"Yes. Lord Sessho-maru. And Master Jaken, of course. What's your name?"

"Kur---"

Kurama's words were cut off as Rin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were impossibly wide and Kurama bent down to make sure she was breathing.

"Rin?"

"Y-you're the one from the painting." She unabashedly reached out and let some of Kurama's hair fall through her fingers. "Silver, pure like the moonlight."

Kurama felt his cheeks get warm and he stood up, frowning at Rin.

"What are you speaking of, child? And where is your lord?"

Rin smiled up at Kurama and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hallway. He allowed himself to be led like a wayward child, noting that for all the talking Rin was doing, she wasn't addressing his question concerning Sessho-maru's whereabouts. _Is she trying to hide something or just that unfocused_?

"Follow me, I'll show you. Lord Sessho-maru doesn't know I know about the painting. He thought he hid it well but I outsmarted him! I'm small enough to fit anywhere and I was wandering the fortress one day and I came across this room. I think it used to be a bedroom but nobody has ever slept in it since I've been here. And as I was looking around I found this painting under the bed." She stopped and turned to look at Kurama. "The painting is of you, I'm sure of it."

Rin came to a door and opened it, walking over to the bed. Kurama stood in the doorway and just gazed at the empty and dusty room. Suddenly, memories that he had buried so many years ago came crashing back into his mind. Memories of being a displaced thief and prisoner of Sessho-maru. A golden necklace….many days and nights spent together…..a passionate night in the moonlight. He absently rubbed at the spot that carried Sessho-maru's mark a lifetime ago.

"Hey! Could you help me please?"

Kurama was brought out of his memories by Rin's voice and he re-entered his former room and helped the child drag out the painting. It was rather large and covered with a dusty cloth. Rin pulled the cloth off the painting and Kurama gazed down at a scene of a garden bathed in moonlight, and lying on the ground was a silver kitsune in a pale blue yukata. With the exception of the kitsune and the moon, the painting was rendered entirely in varying shades of blue, eliciting a calm, yet sad feeling from its viewer.

Trembling fingers lightly brushed over the painting, a painful lump forming in his throat as he choked back tears.

"Sessho-maru."

Rin saw Kurama's reaction and she lowered her voice to a whisper when she spoke.

"It is you, isn't it?" Kurama just nodded, finally looking up at the girl and offering a small smile. "What's your name?"

"Kurama."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you, Rin." Kurama stood up and took a deep steadying breath. "Where is Sessho-maru?"

"He's not here right now. He said he would be back tomorrow."

"I see. Would you mind if I stayed the night here? In this room?"

Rin's face lit up with a smile and Kurama couldn't help but smile back at her. _What an adorably infectious child._

"Of course not! C'mon! I'll show you around. Are you hungry? Or would you prefer to bathe before you eat? Oh! We should tell Master Jaken you're here! We'll do that first. You'll like Master Jaken. He's grumpy and a little crazy, but he's a faithful servant to my lord and he makes me laugh."

"I remember Jaken."

"Oh good! I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"YOU!"

"It seems Master Jaken remembers you too."

Rin smiled up proudly at Kurama but the kitsune's attention was focused on Jaken as he tried, almost successfully, to squelch his laughter.

"It's nice to see you ag---"

"Get out! Get out this instant!"

Jaken stomped over to Kurama waving his staff and making a shooing motion with his other hand in his attempt to remove Kurama from the fortress. Kurama just sidestepped his attempts and after covering the whole room in their awkward dance as Rin giggled delightedly, he finally grabbed the staff and yanked it from the angry toad youkai, holding it up out of reach.

"Give that back, you thief! And get out of here before Lord Sessho-maru comes back!"

"Why are you trying to keep me from him?"

"Because you're a thief and a scoundrel and he has no need to associate with such a common and cowardly creature! Now get out!"

"But, Master Jaken, he's the one in the painting. I don't think Lord Sessho-maru would have a painting of----"

"You keep out of this, child! You're too young for such matters! And you weren't there when he left."

"Jaken, I had to leave and he understood that. But I've returned because----"

"I don't care! I won't let you hurt him again!"

Rin turned wide brown eyes to Kurama whose face was not that of the beautiful kitsune she'd recently met, but a growling demon with bared fangs and glinting golden eyes. Kurama and Jaken were in a standoff and despite the size difference you couldn't help but fear for both.

"Is that true, Kurama? Did you….hurt Lord Sessho-maru?"

For a few tense moments no sound could be heard, but then Kurama let out a frustrated growl and threw the staff at Jaken, knocking him backwards onto his backside. He began to pace the room, trying to regain control of his emotions. He hadn't considered the pain he'd caused Sessho-maru and suddenly his confidence at reuniting with his former love faltered. _What if he feels the same way? He wasn't the only one that was hurt, but what if he can't forgive me for leaving_?

"Kurama?"

The small uncertain voice broke through and Kurama stopped to see Rin standing there, her little fingers playing with the seam of her sleeve in a nervous habit. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of disappointing this little girl bothered him. _I don't even know her. Why do I care_? Kurama sighed and walked over to kneel down in front of Rin, bowing his head.

"I left him behind to be with my family. Even though we both knew it was the right thing to do, we both got hurt. That's how life works sometimes."

Kurama looked up to see a sad smile and kind eyes. Rin reached out and placed her small hand on his cheek and Kurama offered a grateful smile.

"You came back to apologize, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I think he'd like that."

"Are you nuts! He can't stay here! Lord Sessho-maru will be furious!"

Rin giggled and offered a brilliant smile to the approaching toad. "Don't worry, Master Jaken. If you're right, then Lord Sessho-maru will just kill him because he's the most powerful demon around, right?"

Kurama's gut tightened at Rin's casual comment about his demise and Jaken seemed to have tossed his anger aside for curiosity. He looked up at the ceiling, a green digit tapping his chin in thought.

"You're right, Rin. Lord Sessho-maru would rip him to pieces."

"So it's settled then." Kurama stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Rin and Jaken with a raised silver eyebrow. "I get to stay to see if Sessho-maru will accept my apology or kill me?"

Rin nodded her head enthusiastically while Jaken just walked past them and out of the room, mumbling to himself about eviscerations and cleaning blood stains out of clothes. Kurama just shook his head and followed, hoping he'd live long enough to look back on this day and laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His visit with Rin proved very enlightening. He learned how the young girl came to be in Sessho-maru's care and that Sessho-maru had no current lover. It was obvious that the little girl adored her "Lord Sessho-maru" and the pair had an unorthodox guardian/ward relationship. There were many other little tidbits of information but the ever-present Jaken prevented Rin from telling him some things. One of which he had a feeling was very important. The apoplectic toad had started jumping up and down and waving his damnable staff as Rin started to tell a story about another inu youkai that Sessho-maru had been clashing with for several years. But he didn't bother to press the subject. Things had been going nicely for the threesome at the time and he hadn't wanted to burst that bubble.

But the peace was eventually shattered when Kurama asked a favor of the toad youkai. And after several shouting matches and a glass of drugged wine, Kurama managed to convince Jaken that it was ok if he were left alone in the fortress to await Sessho-maru's return. Then the threesome enjoyed dinner before Rin and Jaken took Aun and headed to a local village that had become familiar with the inu lord whose territory they resided in and his two companions.

Once alone in the fortress, Kurama went back to the room he had called his own while under Sessho-maru's "supervision". The room had a thick layer of dust so he didn't linger long. He took the painting and headed for Sessho-maru's quarters.

_To be continued….._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**A/N**: Okay, ending time! A big **THANK YOU** goes out to VirginiasGirl who reminded me to update this sucker. I've been a little distracted lately what with Life kinda sucking and all. So here it is, hope it's adequate enough for you not to hate me. I can't tell anymore.

**Belonging**

**Chapter 17**

Sessho-maru landed several yards from the fortress and calmly walked towards the entrance, bracing himself for the standard enthusiastic greeting from Rin and Jaken. He really wasn't in the mood for them right now. He'd had another exasperating encounter with Inu-yasha and his mood was very dark.

_That damnable, rash half-breed doesn't have the intelligence to wield that sword_. _What were you thinking, father? Did you want to punish me that much for my insubordination, or did you truly love him and that human that much more_?

The door closed behind him with a resounding thud and he made his way towards the staircase but stopped after two steps, his senses prickling. _Something's wrong. Where are Jaken and Rin? They're always here by now, no matter what time of night_.

Hidden from sight but able to see Sessho-maru's every movement, Kurama smiled. _He senses something. But is it me, or the absence of Rin and Jaken_?

"If you're looking for the child and the toad, they've graciously left us alone for the evening."

Sessho-maru looked around but didn't see anybody. _That voice….I feel like I should know it._

"Whoever you are, you will find yourself tortured in the worst possible ways if they have been harmed."

"They're fine."

"Show yourself."

Kurama flashed a small amount of his ki to get Sessho-maru's attention and lead him upstairs. When he came to the large wooden door of his bedroom Sessho-maru opened it to find the room empty and he could no longer sense the presence nearby. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the painting hanging over his bed. Even in the dimness of the evening light Sessho-maru could see the painting well enough to identify it and that's all he needed because he had every detail memorized and the full beauty of the painting was now blazing in his mind's eye.

He took a few hesitant steps toward it, feeling a very familiar darkness, an ache, building within his chest.

"Why would you hide such a beautiful painting? Afraid someone might steal it?"

Sessho-maru's trance was broken at the sound of the intruder's voice and he unsheathed Tokijin, the demon sword illuminating the room with its deadly red aura. Kurama was shocked when he witnessed the immense dark power. _What has happened to you, Sessho-maru?_

"I grow bored of this game, coward."

"Still labeling everyone, Sessho-maru?"

Kurama broadcast his ki once again and this time Sessho-maru appeared in the garden in a flash of silver lightning.

"This is a very lovely spot, don't you agree?"

"I will give you one last chance to reveal yourself and face your death properly before I destroy you piece by piece. You will _beg_ me to kill you."

Kurama chuckled. "You would destroy a garden that holds such happy memories for you?"

Sessho-maru's eyes went wide and Tokijin immediately powered down. _Who is this creature to say such things_? But soon Sessho-maru regained his composure as painful memories brought his anger back tenfold. His eyes became blood red and the area became surrounded by an oppressive presence of demonic energy.

Kurama could see it was time to end his little game before things became too dangerous. He slowly stepped out of the surrounding foliage wearing a pale blue yukata. Sessho-maru couldn't breathe and it felt as if his body had gone numb. His anger and the demonic energy filling the area disappeared and the only sound to be heard was the muted thump of Tokijin hitting the ground.

"Still want to cut me up into little pieces?"

Kurama walked forward slowly not stopping until he was within a few feet of the still silent and stunned inu. He could sense Sessho-maru's wildly beating heart and saw the tremors shaking his body. He reached out and traced the violet markings on his cheek and Sessho-maru's breath hitched as he leapt backwards several yards.

Kurama frowned and let his hand fall back to his side. He looked away, out over the garden landscape.

"I understand. It was arrogant and selfish of me to expect you to be here waiting for me after all this time."

"Why….? Why are you doing this to me? What kind of disgusting creature are you to pull such a distasteful stunt as this?"

Kurama looked back, startled at the venom in Sessho-maru's voice.

"No, Sessho-maru. It really is me. I am no hallucination."

"No. You cannot be him. He isn't of this world!"

Sessho-maru's eyes turned red and he lashed out with his glowing green claws, slashing at Kurama. Kurama dodged the attacks, but just barely. He called forth all manner of plants to slow the enraged youkai's destructive path while he prepared something to stun Sessho-maru. Without a second to spare, Kurama used his ki to fuse some specialized seeds into a dart. As Sessho-maru came straight for him, he waited until the last possible moment to dodge, allowing him to get close enough to stick the dart into Sessho-maru's neck. Sessho-maru landed in a crouched position and glared at Kurama.

"I will make you **_beg_** for death!"

Kurama hoped the stun dart would work quickly, otherwise he would have to flee until it did because Sessho-maru was too far gone to be reasoned with and even though he'd gotten considerably stronger in the years they were apart, he was still no match for the enraged inu.

Suddenly Sessho-maru's eyes went wide.

"What have you….done?"

Red eyes turned golden and the claws no longer glowed. Kurama cautiously approached the immobilized youkai, body still tense, ready to spring away at the slightest twitch. When he spoke, his voice was soft, apologetic.

"Sessho-maru…..I'm so sorry….I had hoped to be a happy surprise for you."

Golden eyes still glared at him as he reached out to guide Sessho-maru's body down to lie in the grass. But as he grabbed the left shoulder he frowned. _Something doesn't feel right_. Suddenly his eyes went wide with recognition.

"Y-your….arm. What happened to….?"

Kurama reached out and grabbed a fistful of fabric. He could feel his heart lurch and the panic he felt only moments ago was replaced with an intense anger and a sense of guilt. His grip on the fabric tightened and he was shaking. When he spoke, his voice was strangled with emotion.

"Tell me who did this."

Sessho-maru watched as the silver kitsune became enraged. _This creature sounds truly upset. Whoever he is, he has done his homework. But how could he know about…**him**_?

"Tell me, Sessho-maru! Who has done this!"

Kurama let go of the sleeve and grabbed both the inu's shoulders again, pulling him up into a sitting position, shaking him a few times as he demanded an answer. Sessho-maru remained impassive, golden eyes staring at Kurama, unfeeling and cold. Kurama could see he would get no answer from the proud inu and so he sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"What has happened to you, Sessho-maru that you do not believe I have returned to you?"

Kurama gently guided the paralyzed youkai back down to the ground and lay down next to him, running his fingers through the long silver tresses.

"I have so much to tell you. But first, tell me what it will take for you to believe I am who I say I am."

Sessho-maru did not offer an answer. He lay there, eyes staring up at the star-speckled sky, trying to ignore how good it felt to have the warm body lying next to him. _Even if it is a lie. But I will make this creature regret it was ever born for pulling this stunt_. _Dredging up these memories and feelings…..it is unforgivable_.

Kurama lay his head on Sessho-maru's chest, determined to get the stubborn inu to believe in his return. So he began his story from the time he left Sessho-maru's side, speaking of his career as a well known thief, his desperate attempt at remaining alive by being reborn into a human and his second career as a Rekai Tantei,

Sessho-maru listened as Kurama recounted the tales of his life, slowly coming to the realization that it truly was his love retuned once he was able to concentrate on the smooth voice and deeply inhale the kitsune's scent. _That scent. I could never forget that intoxicating scent of roses and spice._ But as he continued to listen, Sessho-maru came to an alarming realization. Over three hundred years had passed in Kurama's life since they'd parted. _But….it's only been fifty-three years for me. Three hundred years….and yet….he still returned to me after all that time?_

When Kurama reached the point of his arrival in the feudal era and meeting Rin and finding the painting, he was fully laying on Sessho-maru, absently tracing the pattern on his collar with a clawed fingertip.

"When did you have the painting done?"

Sessho-maru lay there remembering the pain and heartache the painting stirred within him when he laid eyes on it for the first time after Kurama left. He'd never known such agony. He couldn't bring himself to destroy it, so he hid it away in the only place he knew he would never go again.

"Shortly after that first night I found you in the garden."

Kurama pushed himself up on straightened arms and gazed down at Sessho-maru, confused.

"You….but….I never saw it until today."

"I hid it, of course. Why would I want my captive to know that I was becoming enamored of him?"

Kurama leaned down and caressed Sessho-maru's cheek with his own, his tail swishing back and forth.

"What about now? Are you still enamored of him?"

"No." Sessho-maru felt Kurama's body stiffen and the tail fell limply over them. "A long time ago we pledged ourselves to each other. Even though he left me, I have remained faithful to him and our pledge. I am no longer enamored of him. I am possessed by him."

By now, Kurama's body was shaking and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't dare look at Sessho-maru just yet. He needed to know one more thing.

"Do you…forgive him?"

"There is nothing to forgive. You didn't belong to this time. We were never meant to be."

"You're wrong!" Kurama collapsed onto Sessho-maru completely and hugged the unresponsive body to him, crying into his chest. "We _were_ meant to be! I _do_ belong here because I belong to **_you_**! Only you, Sessho-maru….only you."

"Let me hold you, Kurama."

Kurama placed his hand on Sessho-maru's neck and absorbed the dart back into his own body. As soon as Sessho-maru felt the slightest tingle in his limbs he wrapped his arm around Kurama and rolled over to bury the kitsune. He gazed down into the watery golden orbs, still thinking himself in a dream. He slowly leaned down and licked away the salty tracks marring his beautiful kitsune's face.

"You came back to me, thief."

Kurama laughed even as Sessho-maru captured his lips for a kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama had inquired about Sessho-maru's life since he'd been gone and received very little information from the reticent inu. However, Sessho-maru had revealed his discovery of the time difference in their worlds and he had been truly shocked.

"So….how old are you, Sessho-maru?"

An elegant silver eyebrow arched but he answered Kurama's question.

"I am five hundred and seventeen years old."

"Oh, thank Inari! I take pride in my reputation as a thief and being known as a cradle robber would seriously tarnish it!"

That comment had earned Kurama a pillow in the face.

And when Kurama tried to get Sessho-maru to talk about what happened to his arm, the inu was insistent that they would discuss it some other time. Not willing to start an argument and realizing he now had plenty of time to rediscover his love, Kurama was content to let the subject drop for the time being.

Sessho-maru had inquired about Kurama's life as well, wanting some details of his past three hundred years and the kitsune was willing to answer any and all questions. He told Sessho-maru of his devastating discovery of Yudai's and his clan's death and how Kurounue had helped him get past his grief and start living. Sessho-maru had held him tight during the whole story, much like he was now, two days after his return.

"Sesshy?"

"I told you not to call me that."

Kurama's smile showed his mischievous intent. But it went unobserved by Sessho-maru whose chest his head was currently resting upon. They were lying in bed where they had spent the majority of their time since Kurama's arrival.

"Consider it payback for the 'thief' and 'treasure' nicknames."

"Treasure…I forgot about that."

Kurama pushed himself up and glared down at his lover who had an equally wicked smile.

"_No_."

Sessho-maru reached up and let his fingers play along Kurama's jaw line, his eyes following the gesture.

"But that's what you are, Kurama. My treasure."

His hand slipped behind Kurama's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss which turned into a passionate embrace which ended in passionate cries.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sleepy golden eyes slowly focused on the streaks of bright sunshine that were invading his bedroom. A clawed hand reached out but didn't feel the warm body it expected to find. He groaned as he stretched his long, lean body, preparing to get out of bed and go in search of his mate.

"Is there anything that you do where you don't look beautiful?"

A vulpine smiled graced his lips as Kurama turned to see Sessho-maru standing at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning."

Kurama crawled over to Sessho-maru and came up onto his knees, wrapping his arms and tail around the inu youkai and letting his face nestle into the broad chest. Sessho-maru enjoyed the warmth radiating from the kitsune as he brought his hand up, smoothing the silver tresses before leaning down and kissing Kurama on the top of his head.

"Good morning, Kurama."

"Mmmm. Have you bathed yet?"

"No. I seem to remember someone saying they wished to bathe with me every morning."

Kurama blushed and pulled back to look up at the small smile gracing Sessho-maru's lips.

"You….remember that?"

"Of course."

Kurama thought back to that time so long ago. His mind was a little fuzzy on the details but he remembered being happy as the two of them lounged in the warm water. _But that was also the day….._

Kurama reached up to touch the small indented space at the base of his neck. _The charm_. As his fingertips came to rest, he was shocked to not feel warm skin, but something cool and hard. He gasped and looked down to see the very charm that had held him captive once again around his neck. He looked up at Sessho-maru, silently seeking answers and Sessho-maru leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"Don't worry. It's just a necklace."

"I would submit myself to you if you asked it of me."

"Never leave me again, Kurama."

"I belong to only you, Sessho-maru."

**The End.**

**One more thing:** _I have absolutely no idea how old Sessho-maru really is. I just gave him an age close enough to Kurama's to make the kitsune not feel like he's a pedophile. And I actually sat down at one point and tried to "map out" the time frame of their two worlds, knowing I wanted it to be different and this was the closest I could come up with. It was hinted at that Inu-Yasha was already alive when Kurama was with Sessho-maru the first time and then I had to account for his dumbass getting stuck to a tree for 50 years...So there you have it. I suck at imaginary math._


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights whatsoever to any characters in the Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho realms. I am however laying claim to the fairytale told below.

Hello again!

I just couldn't leave this alone. Ever since I wrote the scene in which Kurama asks Sessho-maru to tell him a bedtime story I've been toying with the idea of making up a story for Kurama to tell. So….here it is! Ta da! I've included the scene from the story just to refresh everyone's memory. That and, I just like it.

**Belonging**

**Epilogue**

**A Demon's Bedtime Story**

"I thought you were going to stay with me." Kurama couldn't hold back the smile for more than a few seconds, but he enjoyed the flush on the inu lord's cheeks for that short amount of time.

"You are not a child, Kurama."

"So a bedtime story is out of the question?"

"Have you heard the one about the troublesome kitsune who got into trouble wherever he went because his curiosity was worse than a neko's?"

"No, afraid not. But I've heard the one about the pompous inu who was haunted by a love-sick toad."

"No doubt it had a tragic ending."

Kurama chuckled and reveled in his victory at getting Sessho-maru to blush for a second time. _This is fun. I hope he stays to play some more. It seems like forever since we've talked like this_. _Things have been so tense between us lately_.

"Why don't you stay and let me tell you the story. Then you can judge for yourself."

Two pair of golden eyes met in a silent debate.

_Stay with me._

**This is what I want, isn't it?**

_We're getting along so well right now. _

**To know more about Kurama? **

_Don't spoil it. Stay._

**Those eyes. Is he truly asking me to stay? **

_Please, Sessho-maru._

Sessho-maru turned his back on the kitsune and took a step towards the open door. He reached out for the handle and gave it a small push, closing it. He turned around to see Kurama smiling at him mischievously as he made his way back to the chair he had just vacated. Once he was comfortable, he gestured with his clawed hand in a sweeping motion.

"Alright, Kurama. Tell me a story."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Once upon a time----"

"Once upon a time?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. Very cliché."

"Ok. How about…..In a galaxy far far away…"

"What's a 'galaxy'?"

"Wow. This place really is behind the times."

"Just skip to the end where the toad dies."

"Who says he dies? Perhaps he lives."

"He dies."

Kurama exhaled in frustration, blowing his bangs up creating a flurry of white. He eyed the inu sitting next to him who had the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Long long ago in a distant land-----"

"How long ago?"

The kitsune blinked a few times.

"'Long ago' is very vague."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at Sessho-maru.

"One hundred years."

"And where is this land?"

Kurama fought the urge to yell and instead he spoke through clenched teeth.

"To the east. Across a vast ocean."

"Very well. Continue."

Kurama inclined his head and when he lifted his head again he had a sweet smile on his face.

"So……"

_One hundred years ago in a land far far away located in the east over a vast ocean….there lived a prince of unsurpassed beauty. But for all his beauty---_

"What does he look like?"

Kurama's open mouth closed and morphed into a vulpine smile that could mean nothing but trouble. He looked Sessho-maru up and down a few times then continued his story.

_He was tall, with a lean, muscular build. His skin was pale like alabaster and his white hair was long and finer than any silk. He had piercing blue-grey eyes the color of storm clouds that seemed to flash from their own lightning. But for all his beauty, he was alone. Although his beauty garnered him many admirers, none could get close enough to the prince for his demeanor was cold and arrogant. He thought everyone beneath him and so he treated everyone with disdain. It was rumored that even his skin was cold to the touch._

Kurama paused and looked at Sessho-maru expectantly, but the inu didn't seem to have any further commentary on his story.

_As the prince was wandering through a dense forest trying to---_

"Why would a prince be wandering aimlessly through a forest? Doesn't he have duties to attend to?"

"I don't know, Sessho-maru. Why do you wander?"

"I do not wander. I have a purpose. I am maintaining my territory and checking on neighboring demons, keeping myself informed."

"Ah, I see. Well this prince also had a purpose…."

_He was escaping the oppressive heat of the day by seeking shade and a nice cool pond._

"He sounds lazy."

_And so….it wasn't long until the prince found the desired cool pond and so he quickly stripped and waded in, his body immediately cooling._

"Careless."

"Shut up. I'm telling the story here."

_Suddenly there was a splashing noise and the prince turned to see a small creature washing its face on the edge of the pond, paying him no attention._

"_Go away," the prince said and he made a dismissive shooing gesture. The creature, who hadn't been aware of anyone nearby cried out in surprise and jumped back to see a blurry figure standing in the middle of the pond._

"_I am sorry," said the creature. "I didn't see you there. Some berry juice accidentally got in my eyes and I was washing it out. Oh it burns!"_

_And the creature put its head into the pond once again, splashing about, desperately trying to free his eyes of the burning juice. Finally he stopped and looked up, blinking his large yellow eyes several times bringing the world back into focus. That's when he saw the prince and he gasped in wonder._

"_You're….you're beautiful. Are you real?"_

"_Yes, I am, now go away, you toad."_

_The creature cringed at the prince's harsh words and disappeared into the bushes._

"So this does have a happy ending."

Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed before continuing.

_Alone once again the prince continued his leisurely swim in the pond right up to the point when his skin would start to prune. He found a rare sunny spot and sunbathed long enough to dry his skin and then dressed and left without further incident. But just as he was about to emerge from the shady forest he suddenly found himself falling to the ground because something had a hold of his ankles._

"_Please don't leave! Stay here with me and let me gaze upon your beauty!"_

_The prince looked behind him and saw the creature from the pond desperately clutching his ankles as if for dear life, tears streaming down his cheeks. The prince growled as he sat up and swatted at the offending creature._

"Swatted?"

"You've got a problem with my word choice?"

"A prince does not swat."

"What if he's a sissy?"

Kurama enjoyed the image of Sessho-maru sitting there with his mouth open and no words coming out. _Gotcha_!

"As I was saying…."

_The frightened creature scurried back a few paces and the prince stood up, trying to brush the grass and dirt and brambles from his clothing._

"_Oh, let me help you!"_

_But as the small creature brushed the prince's clothes he left muddy streaks wherever he touched._

"_You fool! Look what you've done!"_

"_Oh gracious me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I can wash that right out! Wait here just a moment!"_

_And the panicked creature scurried away into the bushes with the sounds of his fretting echoing through the forest. The prince huffed and looked down at his ruined clothes. He couldn't possibly be seen in his current condition, but he didn't want to wait and see what the horrible little creature would do to him next, so he headed off back to the pond to clean his clothes properly._

_But the pond was exactly where the creature had gone and at the appearance of the prince he gushed and ran up to him with a sloshing bucket of water._

"_Oh good! I was worried how I was going to carry this heavy bucket so far! Let me just----ahh!"_

_And with that exclamation the helpful creature tripped, sending the bucket of water straight at the prince who found himself completely drenched._

_The creature looked up and cringed at the sight of the angry prince glaring down at him, his hair and clothes hanging limply and dripping._

"_I'm sorry. I tripped. Here, let me help----"_

"_Stay away from me, you foul little toad! You'll only make things worse!"_

_And so the prince turned on his heels and stomped through the forest, deciding it was better to be seen wet and dirty than to stay with the toad any longer. But the creature wasn't to be deterred and he followed at the prince's heels, begging to be allowed to help him._

"_Go away! Leave me be!"_

"_But I just want to help you! Here! I have a blanket you can dry off with!"_

_The prince turned around to see the small creature reach into his cloak and magically pull out what appeared to be a thick green blanket._

"_Here! Catch!"_

_Before the prince could react the blanket caught him full on and he went flailing to the ground with a muted thud._

"_Oh my! Are you alright?"_

_The prince sat up and pushed the heavy blanket from his face. It smelled like dirt and was oddly heavy. As he looked down to examine the blanket realization sunk in and he looked up at the creature who was staring at him in wide-eyed horror._

"_Fool! This is a moss blanket! It won't dry----why do you look at me like that? Have I finally scared you enough to leave me alone? Good! Be gone!"_

_The prince stood up and tossed the blanket into the bushes and continued his hurried retreat from the forest. _

"_No, wait! Stop!"_

_But the prince ignored the creature's pleading and he emerged from the forest and headed for the palace. But as he made his way through the palace gardens a few of the ladies-in-waiting saw him and ran away screaming in terror. The prince ignored them and continued his fast pace to his rooms, hoping to not be seen by anyone else in such an embarrassing state, but was soon halted by several guards brandishing swords._

"_Stop creature!"_

"_I am no creature you fools! Get out of my way!"_

"_Take another step and we'll be forced to kill you."_

"_I am the prince! Now get out of my way or I'll have you all beheaded!"_

_The guards looked shocked, then amused._

"_Hahahaha! It is you who are the fool! Our prince is beautiful beyond compare. You are a mere toad and belong in the forest where no one will have to look upon your ugly face! No be gone!"_

_The guards began to advance on the shocked prince and so he turned and ran away back to the forest and didn't stop until he reached the pond. There he collapsed and gasped in horror as he saw his reflection in the still water. He was covered in mud and grass and his face had a green tint to it from being exposed to the moss. His hair was now matted and tangled with small branches and leaves from his hurried escape from the forest. _

"_I truly am hideous."_

_The prince splashed the water to banish the image and began to cry._

At this point Sessho-maru cleared his throat and Kurama paused his narration.

"Yes, Sessho-maru?"

"I cannot allow this to proceed any further."

"Excuse me?"

"The guards didn't heed their prince?"

"They couldn't recognize him."

"And the prince ran away without a fight?"

"Well….he is a sissy."

Sessho-maru glared at the smiling kitsune who was obviously proud of his story and enjoying himself immensely.

"Hmph. Just get to the part where the toad dies."

Kurama inclined his head and chuckled.

"As you wish."

_The prince was too busy lamenting his fate to notice the quiet approach of the small creature he'd been trying to escape. The creature put a small hand on the prince's shaking shoulder._

"_I still think you are beautiful."_

_The prince looked up at the sincere creature, unbelieving of what he was hearing. He didn't understand how anyone, even someone as ugly as the toad, could find him beautiful._

"_You do?"_

"_Yes."_

_Suddenly the prince understood what true friendship was. No one had ever truly been his friend before. They were only reacting to his looks and power. But this simple toad accepted him without beauty or power._

"_Will you…stay with me?"_

"_Of course. That's all I wanted to begin with."_

_The prince stood up and smiled down at his newfound friend._

"_Let's go, toad."_

"_Yes, my lord."_

_And the pair slowly disappeared into the darkness of the forest._

Kurama looked at Sessho-maru and waited for the inu's reaction. But several minutes passed and still he hadn't said a word. He just stared at Kurama as if looking for an answer, but Kurama didn't know what the question was.

"Sessh---"

"You're not very good at telling stories."

"What? Why not?"

"The prince was a sissy and then decides to live in dirt with the toad?"

"Sure. He finally found a true friend."

"No, he found some psychotic toad who no doubt molested him in his sleep."

"Sessho-maru! What kind of bedtime stories have you heard!"

Kurama saw the rosy cheeks of the inu lord and he smiled triumphantly. _This is more fun than I could have ever imagined_!

"I demand that you change the ending."

Kurama crossed his arms over his chest looking like a petulant child.

"No."

"Kurama, I cannot accept such an ending."

"Why? Just because the toad doesn't die?"

"Yes. And the fact that the prince was a sissy. And the absurd notion that some mud and sticks---"

"Don't forget the green skin."

"…..would keep people from recognizing their own prince. And you didn't even describe what this toad looked like. And your idea of a setting was vague at---"

"Well excuse me!"

Kurama slammed his fists down onto the mattress and glared at the inu lord.

"I never claimed to be a Christopher Moore or Sooyeon Won or Befanini or….or…RedKitsuneFlames! So back off!"

Sessho-maru's brow furrowed and his lips pressed together momentarily before he decided to show his ignorance and ask his question.

"A 'who' or a 'what'? Is this Red Flames creature a relative of yours?"

"Expand your horizons! Open a book!"

"Perhaps I should leave." Sessho-maru stood up and reached out, letting his knuckles caress Kurama's cheek and smiling at the warmness and rosy hue that resulted from his touch. "You've taken this story too personally and you're getting worked up when you should be resting."

Sessho-maru turned away and made his way to the door.

"Sessho-maru, wait."

The inu looked back to Kurama from the open doorway an eyebrow arched in question.

"Tomorrow it's your turn to tell _me_ a story. I believe you mentioned a troublesome kitsune?"

Sessho-maru's lips curved into a smile.

"So I did."

**And they lived happily ever after……**

Ok, so I had SO MUCH FUN writing this! And yes it's definitely my homage to _Princess Bride_. That is one of the best, most quotable movies ever! I've watched it at least twenty times (Inconceivable!).

About the authors mentioned above:

**Christopher Moore** is my new favorite author. My cousin and I are reading all his books. I just finished _Lamb_ and fell in love. It was funny, witty, and poignant. Oh! Just love it!

**Sooyeon Won** writes the series _Let Dai_. This is one of the few series I read that I'd be willing to do some pretty BAD things to keep reading. It's beautiful and funny and gritty and violent and heartbreaking. It's a wonderful study into human nature.

And then there are my shameless plugs for **Befanini** and **RedKitsuneFlames**: two of my favs on There are so many wonderful writers out there (feel free to check out my Favorites for some recommendations!) but these two have a special place on my bookcase.

**May you all find happy endings!**


End file.
